The Struggles
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: There many types of human beings out there…many of them laugh at others' pain, relish in others' silent cries for help and mercilessly deepen any wounds with mocking laughter. They bear no compassion, understanding, selflessness and no warmth because their world consists of hatred, jealousy, fear and… darkness. They no longer struggle to reach the light… yet few remain fighting.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer****: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Mashima Hiro and the video-game, Okami developed by Clover Studios. **_

_**Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

_**Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

_**Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

_**Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Book One: Awakening**

* * *

**In life there are the bad guys and the good guys...**

**The villains and the heroes...**

**It's always one-sided, the heroes are the ones we offer praise and are the ones we seek when we need guidance. They are the beautiful souls who can do no harm, the ones who know only how to protect and defend – they wouldn't even lift a finger to harm a fly. They are the light...while the villains are the darkness.**

**Villains carry the labels of hatred, jealously, greed and **_**selfishness**_**...they bear no compassion and will do anything in their power to get what **_**they **_**want...they'll even kill. They do not care for the amount of blood they spill, they do not care for the tears that are shed and they don't care about the thousands of scars they create whether it physical or mental...as long they get what they want...wherever they walk, chaos is bound to follow...**

**They're seen as the darkness...**

**We also associate darkness with difference. **

**Difference is bad – being different is wrong…**

**Being different means you're a villain…that you're bad – you're darkness.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Outskirts of Fire Country**

Scientists believe that love is a mammalian instinct providing us with the "thirst" or "hunger" for attachment seen as a tool for survival, others do not agree with these types of theories. No, they believe it's a feeling that promotes purity or ignorance. It causes a sense of loyalty, urge to please, selflessness, attachment and it also provokes the instinct to care and protect. Furthermore, it makes one stronger emotionally, mentally and psychically gifting us the phrase "superhuman."

It also gives us the phrase, "Love makes us do crazy things."

The proud heir to the clan of the Hyuuga would agree to this.

Although, he'd admit he wasn't doing this for the sake of the village...but for the love of his own _obsession._

His figure trembled as raced among the shadows of night, effortlessly avoiding the kunai thrown his way – his movements slightly sluggish due to the crimson liquid staining his clothing and leaking wounds upon his frame. The adrenaline racing through his veins made the pain invisible and for lack of chakra in his system. He managed to catch a few kunai and reflect them – killing four men by striking them in the foreheads and wounding one woman in the leg. The rest continued to follow – his blessed eyes quickly recognising one of them.

He made his way into a clearing, breaking through the trees to the middle where the remaining ANBU surrounded him. They approached him with raised weapons, readying to pounce at any sudden move and the captain stepped forward, his blond locks bouncing with each careful step. _The idiot should have worn a hat or something, he's easily recognizable...baka._

"Hyuuga Neji, heir to the Hyuuga-"

"Former." One interrupted, the captain grumbled before containing his speech – the boy was always interrupting him. The group would have laughed if it weren't for the situation they were in.

"Clan you are hereby under arrest for the massacre of the Hyuuga Clan. Do you have anything to say?" The captain asked, unconsciously taking a few steps closer – definitely an idiot.

"Yes. Tell my little _sister _I'll be back for her."

They turned to glance at each other, astonished and shocked that there wasn't _one _remaining Hyuuga but two! One of the males nodded, leaping back to summon a bird when choked gasp was heard. They turned back to find their leader striped of his mask and a kunai lightly pressed to his throat, a thin crimson line barely visible. _Stupid! They let down their guard._

"And I'll be taking Uzumaki Naruto with me."

The group moved toward however a sudden cloud of smoke stopped them and once the air had cleared...

**Somewhere**

This darkness...it was eternal...much like he was himself. He was immortal...the simple reason he still lived despite the longing thoughts of others about his death and their actions towards him – they all wished him dead...well, most of them. He is unsure of how long he has been in this shithole...too long...way too long. He could tell by marks itched into the walls of his cage – there was no ceiling or floor, just walls. This cage bore no gravity, keeping him hovered and floating like a cloud...

Clouds...were those deceiving water-containers still fluffy-looking and carried with along the wind?

It's been so long since he had been outside...

...yet even longer...since...

An image of innocent silver eyes appeared on the forefront of his mind, the brilliant colours of pure white and dark crimson dancing around in the background – a large lump formed in his throat and his heartbeats quickly become louder, echoingly so.

Even longer since he had lost seen _her_...

His heart suddenly gave a strong pound against his ribcage causing a pained groan from his lips – it was times like these he just quite literally expected his heart to explode due to how much he longed to be back at her side...his innocent sun's side. It was painful...

Nonetheless the restlessness within his soul assured him that he would lay eyes upon her soon enough.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Naruto Characters: Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji. **_

**_Baka: idiot _**

**_Thank You! _**


	2. Chapter 1: Team Zero

_**Disclaimer****: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Mashima Hiro and the video-game, Okami developed by Clover Studios.**_

_**Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

_**Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

_**Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

_**Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Book One: Awakening**

* * *

**Chapter One: Team Zero**

**Konohagakure**

**Hokage Tower. **

"Are you sure about this, Hokage-sama?"

"I'm sure, Kurenai-chan."

Scarlet eyes scanned the documents again, lingering on the images. The first image was of a fourteen year old boy with bright crimson hair that reach his shoulders- the ends spiked, dark grey eyes with a pupil of an animal's in the centre and a hostile, sly smirk settled on a sharp-jawed, tanned face. The boy's outfit consisted of black pants tucked into standard ninja sandals – black, a sleeveless grey shirt with the crimson Uzumkai symbol printed on and the material of his forehead protector was black as well which covered his forehead.

The second image beheld another fourteen year old boy; he had jet-black hair that was chin-length, a forehead protector with black material that covered his forehead as well and a solemn, blank expression was acquiring his lightly masculine face as he looked into the camera – black eyes void of emotion. He wore a simple dark grey shirt with a high collar that bore the Uchiha symbol on the back, navy coloured pants that was wrapped in bandages at the ends and covered his the top of his navy sandals.

The third picture was of her former student; a pale, fair skinned girl of twelve years stood before the camera with a shy, uncertain smile gracing her softly feminine features and her silver innocent eyes looked off to the side – a sure sign of low confidence. She had her navy forehead protector around her neck, a long-sleeve fully-lavender jacket with a white snowflake on the right upper arm and black pants tucked into navy sandals. Her Persian indigo coloured hair was tied back into a short pony, two pieces of hair framed her face and her fringe went up to her eyebrows making her appearance neat. _Strange considering who's raising her…_

"And their instructor?"

"Haruno Sakura." He replied rather slowly, studying her shocked body language and quickly countered her outburst, "We'll be watching him. Relax, I have my reasons Kurenai-san."

"…Y-yes Hokage-sama. May I see what he looks like after all these years?"

"Of course. Here." He handed her the male's document and smiled in amusement as she struggled not to rudely snatch the papers from his grasp. Her scarlet eyes quickly zooned in the photograph and took in all the changes that she could.

The man's cherry pink coloured hair was longer; the bangs that framed his face was chin-length now and the layers at the back were two inches long giving him a slight tail at the nape of his neck. His emerald eyes were dulled and lighter than the last time she had seen him than again, giving him a more solemn look. His expression was also painted into that of a scowl. His crimson headband had been turned into a belt that held up his black carpi, he wore a red short-sleeved shirt with his family's white circle on the left side of his chest and his sandals were brown like his gloves which had went all the way to his elbow – metal plates were attached. He looked…_dangerous – deadlier. _

This was not the Haruno Sakura she had come to know – grew up with. This was another person entirely.

"He's changed." She whispered softly, still gazing at the image.

"Indeed."

"Will they receive a test like other teams, Hoakge?"

"No. The situation demands it."

"…Hinata's guardian isn't going to like this."

The old man's only response was a nervous chuckle.

**Training Fields**

_It looks…ugly…it's almost as if a sick rainbow decided the training field was the best place to throw up. Ugh…absolutely horrible. Do you have no sense in colour coordination, Hokage? These little bastards and that fucking murderer would never make it on an undercover mission. Pink…orangey-red…black…indigo…just ew! Well, they do say outcasts are destined to be together… _She sighed loudly from her position, shifting restlessly and placed her hand on her hip – a sign of impatience which the pre-teens immediately caught, all turning their gaze from the man at her side to her. They began staring.

"What?!" Her suddenly scream had the youngest of them wincing in alarm and the oldest sneering in distain.

"Ino-pig! Don't yell at my students!"

"Bastard! I'll do whatever the hell I want!"

"Alright, alright. That's enough you two. You're scaring the little ones." A calm, nearly amused voice interjected. The arguing pair paused and turned their blazing glares to the person responsible for the interruption causing him to flinch – he hoped they didn't take their temper out on him...or the children.

"What a fucking witch." It was faint but she managed to hear the insult loud and clear.

"What did you say?!" She screeched, stomping toward him with her fists clenched and ready to attack, "You little demon! You-"

Puzzlement washed over all three of the pre-teens' faces when the woman was held back, her mouth covered by the grey haired man's hand and pulled backwards into the forest – the man letting out a series of nervous, panicky high-pitched giggles. Two thin trails of unturned grass and sand followed after them giving the situation a humorous twist – emerald eyes glared after them, caution settling in then faced the three children gazing at him who were silently waiting for an explanation.

"The blond was Yamanaka Ino so unless you have a death wish, stay away from her and other was Hatake Kakashi, the legendary copy ninja." He stated, a smirk gracing his lips at the youngest expression of awe. "From today, I'll be your new instructor. I'm Haruno Sakura, pleased to meet you. Why don't you introduce yourselves, your age and your dream?"

"No. Fucking. Way. You are Haruno Sakura! You are the man who-"

His other two students merely watched as their teammate suddenly flew backward and into a tree, startled the girl took a step away from the angered man in fear receiving the same fate. The other male student warily prepared to defend himself when his newly introduced instructor faced him; black eyes bleeding into this clan's well-known bloodline limit which caused the girl to move away from him as well – not that he cared really.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi, third heir to my clan-"

"And I am Uzumaki Kurama! I'm fourteen and I'm going to be the scariest ninja alive." The battered boy stated after suddenly appearing at the Uchiha's side with a wicked crackle, sneering at each one of them and clearly ignoring the injuries he had gotten. Sighing with impatience, Sakura gestured for the Uchiha to continue.

The boy's speech was unintentionally unheard due to the youngest actions; she approached the Uzumaki in uncertainly- a blush dusting her pale cheeks and gestured to his wounds with a small container. Rather reluctantly, the boy snatched the object from her hands quite rudely and opened it to find an intense herbal-smelling substance. Glancing up at the girl narrowly then back at the _stuff _and back at her again; she nodded, meeting his dark grey eyes only for a few seconds before adverting somewhere else. He frowned and huffed, stuffing the item in one of his pockets before crossing his arms and glaring at the Uchiha who was blankly staring at them.

"What you staring at, you fucking weasel?"

"Such inappropriate language should not be used in front a lady and sensei should have already reprimanded you on it." Sakura flinched when those keen Uchiha eyes turned to him. Being scolded by a child – ouch! Being scolded by your student – double ouch! Laughing loudly and fighting off a blush, he walked up to the girl and lightly patted her on the back. Both male students' watched him mockingly.

"And this is Hyuuga Hinata. She's twelve and I'm not sure what her dream is." The female couldn't help fidgeting under their shocked gazes, that usual blush on her cheeks deepening.

"So this is one of the last remaining Hyuuga? Weak." Kurama mocked with a disgusted snort, openly frowning at the girl who backed away in shame and emotional pain. In the corner of his eye, Haruno noticed the Uchiha tense and a nearly invisible frown grace his stern face. The Uzuamki then attempted to question the female, "Why can't you introduce yourself?"

"She's mute." Sakura responded, feeling his irritation towards the boy rise.

"Weaker than weak."

The other two students watched as their new teammate became airborne again and this time landed within a bush – one with thorns. Their instructor left with an exasperated, dramatic huff and marched out the training field; his strides lengthy and his fists trembling at his sides. "Same time tomorrow, Team Zero!"

The Uzumaki began thrashing around and yelling in pain…then began punching and kicking the plant – receiving more injuries.

"Come Hinata-san." Itachi commanded heading in the same direction their teacher had disappeared in. She nodded however her attention was caught by the screaming boy, pausing her movements. "Leave him." She sighed, reluctantly following the Uchiha but not before leaving a small item upon the ground – inwardly hoping Kurama saw it.

Said male continued his one-sided battle.

* * *

_**A/N**_

**Naruto Characters: Uchiha Itachi, Yuhi Kurenai, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi and Yamanaka Ino. **

**?: Uzumaki Kurama and Hokage. **

_**Thank You!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Mr Fluffy

_**Disclaimer****: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Mashima Hiro and the video-game, Okami developed by Clover Studios.**_

_**Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

_**Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

_**Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

_**Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Book One: Awakening**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Mr. Fluffykins**

**Konohagakure**

**Somewhere **

Her pale eyes were wide with horror as were her instructor's as they watched the redhead simply float by – limbs wildly swinging about and head bobbing up at random times making it hard for him to scream or breathe. They however relaxed upon seeing the Uchiha immediately dive in after the older boy, tying string to the end of a kunai and nailing it into a tree then barely managing to find a grip on the panicking Uzumaki. He easily pushed them from harm's reach and gracefully landed on the river's opposite bank, dragging the damsel's face through the ground. He immediately released his grip on the boy's ankle to recover his kunai.

Itachi merely watched as his teammate struggled to recover and his female teammate rush to his aid, their instructor continued began ignore them by burying his nose deeper into his book.

The girl struggled not laugh, hiding her amused smile behind her hand while her teammate slowly sat up and rubbed his face, removing all dirt…all expect the ones in his nostrils. She gripped his upper arm and helped him off the ground, not sure what to do but brush the dirt from his clothing. Behind her, she heard her other teammate snort.

"Why's it so hard to breathe?"

Her control slipped and she burst in laughter.

"Why are you laughing?!"

An amused smile crossed the Uchiha's face.

**Hokage Tower**

A group of ninja, returning from a mission sluggishly walked and supported each other through the halls of the Hokage Tower – relieved smiles present on their features. The worst was now over; they could all go home to clean off all the blood, perhaps drink away the sorrows of the mission and climb into their beds for a decent slumber, knowing their bodies were too exhausted for any night terrors. They no longer had to worry about getting killed in their sleep, being tortured for their village's secrets or any attacks – they subconsciously all released their guard.

They didn't even see it coming.

A dark aura crawled along the painted walls, destroying the lights attached to the ceiling creating a horrifying effect as it speedily travelled down the hall and roughly shoved them over, trampling on them with an angry growl.

They didn't even see it go but they knew what it was…or rather who.

The Demon of the Hidden Leaf, Momochi Zabuza and he was livid.

Kicking the door off its hinges, he stormed into the Hokage's office and easily pushed anyone in his way aside. His aura was dangerous, whipping fear into everyone in room expect the Hokage who merely lifted his aged head to gaze at the sudden guest and calmly met the gaze of the ragging demon, ignoring the glint off the ninja's snarling teeth that promised pain.

"Dad, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Leading the Leaf."

"You know I'm not talking about that. What were you thinking! Putting my baby girl with those savages and that-that child-murderer! I-"

"Out."

All other ninja fled for the door, one even jumped through a window making glass shatter.

"I did what I had to, son. If she continued to train under Kurenai like that, she'd be worse off."

"People…"

"I know my son but being in a team will give the social skills she needs. She cannot constantly be surrounded by just Kurenai and yourself, it's not healthy. A young child like that needs friends otherwise she'll grow up before she's ready – you want her to grow up like you did?"

"…No." He replied after a long sigh, "Couldn't you have picked a better team?"

"Remember what happens to ice when it melts, Zabuza. Now go and find all those ninja I had to chase out, I need those reports."

"Yes, Dad."

"Oh, and I'm coming over for supper. I hope you've been feeding that girl properly."

A pained groan was his only answer.

**Outskirts of Konohagakure**

Pushing aside the bushes, she wandered around the forest ground with thin, protruding veins climbing along her temples and silently listened to her teammates' arguments about her safety or the fact that she didn't have a voice. They weren't sure how she was to tell them she found the cat or if she was in trouble – Itachi continued to calmly repeat that she could still make sounds of some kind and Kurama didn't see how that was possible because she was mute. To be honest, she didn't know herself – her eyes and sharp reflexes prevented all harm. Her father had trained until she couldn't move despite Kurenai and her grandfather's disapproving glares or stances. She was glad he had worked her so hard though – she was always prepared.

Deactivating her blessed eyes, she frowned at the boy who stood before her and held the cat her team had been sent to look for. She hadn't been able to see his chakra with her eyes, only sense that he'd been standing and breathing in front of her for some time – he must have some ability. He appeared to be a ninja – there was a kunai-pouch strapped one his thigh and the same age or a year older than Kurama. The sun's reflection on his lenses hid his eyes from her view however it was clear that he was quite intelligent and had confidence, if not a little too much. He also appeared to have been waiting for sometime – the tension in jaw told her that he was barely controlling his impatience.

She moved into a stance.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

She only nodded relaxing then gently grasped the purring beast from him and cradled it to her chest. She was surprised it was so calm, it had been shrieking and yellowing like it was on fire a few minutes ago. The creature had even scratched Itachi much to everyone's disbelief – things like that didn't happen to members of the Uchiha clan and Kurama had to make matters worse by laughing at the boy's bruised pride. She could still hear them arguing in the ear-piece.

"I used an herb to calm it. I believe everyone call it Catnip."

She mouthed her gratitude.

"You're mute."

She nodded then slowly made to leave but he quickly stopped her, lightly tugging on her jacket's hem and looked slightly unsure of himself.

"You're also a Hyuuga," She nodded at his statement, her brows furrowing in confusion and watched him warily, "I'm Yakushi Kabuto and you are?"

'Hinata', she mouthed uncertain he could actually understand but he nodded and she smiled at him before taking her leave. She increased her pace when she heard her teammate and instructor calling for her, disturbing the peace however only after curiously glancing over her shoulder and waving her goodbye. She immediately crashed into a red-clothed frame; large hands flew to clutch her upper arms to which she began struggling and the cat in her arms began to growl, brown fur standing on end. Unable to protect herself with her arms or hands, she lifted her leg and blindly kicked. She stumbled back, regaining her balanced and turned to glare at her attacker only to find her instructor kneeing on the ground.

Her teammates then chose to burst through the trees and look upon the scene with wonder.

She could feel them staring holes into the back of head as she followed their irritated teacher to the room where missions requests were taken in and stroked the sleeping cat in her arm, attempting to ignore the heat glowing in her cheeks – her teammates wouldn't stop looking at her with admiration in their features. She knew it was admiration because it was the same expression she often gave her father when he wasn't looking or the expression children gave her grandfather. It felt nice to be admired at first but now it was plain uncomfortable. How did her grandfather or father live with this?

"Ooooh, you found my ! Thank you! I missed him sooo much! Yes, I did!"

Hinata could only blink when the cat disappeared from her arms and into the embrace of a squealing darkness.

"Hey, old man, when-"

"Respect the Hokage!" Sakura shouted, strongly 'tapping' the Uzumaki on the head and earning a cringe from everyone in the room – the two began arguing and the Hokage silently moved from his seat, towards the little Hyuuga. He gently brought her into a hug, shocking her teacher and fellow teammate into silence then brought her back with him to his seat. She gazed at the floor shyly from beside the village's leader.

The room stayed silent and awkward.

"Hey, old man. When are we getting a real mission? I've had enough of these useless things you people call missions."

"Respect!"

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Naruto Characters: Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Yakushi Kabuto, Momochi Zabuza and Uchiha Itachi.**_

**_?: Uzumaki Kurama and Hokage. _**

**_Thank You!_**


	4. Chapter 3: Appearances

**_Disclaimer_**_**: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Mashima Hiro and the video-game, Okami developed by Clover Studios.**_

_**Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

_**Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

_**Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

_**Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Book One: Awakening**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Appearances**

**Konohagakure**

Emerald eyes filtered with pain, briefly shinning under the ghostly rays of the moonlight as they observed his little female student walk off, her father and grandfather flanking her sides – their laughter craved wide grins on their strange features and their linked arms swayed lazily. Villagers they briefly passed smiled and offered amused greetings – their tiny family was adorable. It was so cute that the Uchihas that passed grimaced at them in disgust, turning their heads in distain expect two. He knew that they were too formal and non-affectionate to understand the joys of family while he, himself…well, he mourned a loss.

"_Daddy! Daddy!" A pair of twins yelled, their arms stretched toward him as they ran. He crouched, easily catching and embracing them with a tired yet happy grin. He chuckled as they squirmed and silently fought each other in his embrace, scowls crossing their tiny faces. Sakura gripped them tightly, earning squeals as he lifted them and raced through their house's front door whereabouts a beautiful blond awaited, a motherly smile lighting her face. _

A longing sigh escaped his lips as he turned and moved towards his rented apartment. _Those had been the days…then it had all been wiped away, _he thought with a sorrowful grimace and missed the sneering eyes judging him.

"That's your sensei, Itachi?"

"Yes, brother."

"You have a weak team. You and your teammates are pathetic and all of you come from such powerful clans too. I wonder what the council will say when they find out?"

"You know they don't care about such things, Sasuke."

Itachi simply continued to walk, ignoring his older brothers' now bleeding glares and frightened gasps of the civilians. His two brothers were constantly arguing with one another and at rare times when his eldest brother's control slips, the clan ends up having to pay bills of damage. The Hokage is often displeased with their behaviour because it puts the lives of many helpless people into danger; he had to agree with the Hokage's disproving punishments and lectures. He could still vividly remember the little girl they'd accidently killed; one moment she'd been running for her life and the next, she just suddenly stopped moving.

He hoped he would never be like his brothers…or their father.

"You have the Hyuuga on your team. Little brother, I would like to meet this girl. She looks…interesting."

"Don't waste your time, Obito."

"I'll spend my time the way I want to."

He grimaced when his temples began to pound – he felt a headache coming on. It hurt to be the most mature…and he was younger than them by years.

**Unknown Nations**

A loud crackle echoed through the scared silence of the forest's deeper parts causing creatures of all kinds to jump in fright even the most demoniac, the bravest however lingered on the edge of the white clearing and gazed on in curiosity, always moving toward the lashing aura. The red-blackish aura glowed darkly yet quite clearly in the area unstained by colour, slowly reaching out to the watching demons like a seductress and gracefully danced into their minds while its master approached the mystical Door of Spirits.

It's strangely craved stone beckoned to her like a siren did to sailors and it played with her greed for power, sending thrills of excitement up her wicked spine.

"Let me go wrench! Do you know who I am?"

"Be still, bug or I'll squash you."

"I'm no bug, witch! I'm the legendary swordsman, Ishaku and I'm a Poncle! Ho-"

His shouting immediately stopped when her feminine hand tightened around him, squeezing the breath as well as his voice out of him and he could only helplessly watch as his helmet fell to the snow covered ground. She giggled when he wheezed; his face slowly turning blue and stared in sarcastic glee when he fell unconscious then placed him in her flat palm. She carefully reached for the small pin at his side and growled when she did nothing but pinch a few of his ribs – breaking them. Sighing dramatically, she gazed off to the side and waited until he came to.

Her son's crimson constellation danced above and among the stars, guarding her back. If any deity had to catch her, he'd be there to ward it off or kill it depending on how powerful it was…or who it was.

"Wha…w-where-"

"Poncle, open this gate." She demanded; he started and whipped his head towards her. His aura quickly changed from a dull orange to a burning red which continuously flickered with shades of pink.

"No. When Amaterasu hears of-"

She sighed again before interrupting him, "Your deity is dead, bug and I'll make sure your grandson joins her if you don't open this gate."

His aura faded into a sickly grey colour as he took in her words, he then slowly agreed by nodding and bounced from her hand to the forest floor. He paused before reaching to his side, unsheathing his trusty companion and leapt from the ground towards the stone gate. He embedded the weapon into the stone and pulled, he slid down the gate showering area with golden sparks afterwards he sheathed the weapon and backed away, allowing the door to open.

They all watched in amazement as a pure yet dazzling light shone at them, wounding their eyes for the moment before they adjusted to the brightness and they were able to gaze into the gate – the only thing they could see was light. It never allowed a person to see where they were to go if they went through and it never allowed a person going through, to go to where they wanted to go. It had a mind of its own and would send you to where it wanted you to go. The only way you _could _control this gate was by being one of its creators – the gate had four or by using the Shakujo – a staff wielding great power, greater than that of this gate.

She didn't know who the creators of this gate were or where the staff was but she did have the key to unlocking a great darkness – and they were simple words. No blood required.

"I, Izanami No Mikoto release the all-powerful god of darkness, Tokoyami No Sumeragi and bound him to me forever as my slave until I feel he can be freed. Now, Gate of Spirits give him to me at once!"

Her black eyes watched in glee as a figure fell forward onto his hands and knees, coughing. Long, Persian indigo strands draped to the snow like a dark waterfall and a thin limb wiped them back to reveal dark eyes similar to her own. Markings of straight, triangular and square-like patterns covered his body while shades of yellow, turquoise and green slowly danced within them like shifting water. With her help, he ascended the ground with an expression of puzzlement and observed his surrounding, instinctively glaring at the creatures watching him in the clearing's edge. He growled at them; a deep rumble of annoyance similar to that of a lion's and huffed in satisfaction when they raced away in fear.

"Tokoyami, I've released you from your cage and you're now bound to me as a slave. You now do as I wish." She explained, pulled back from him and levelling him with a stern glare of command.

He only bowed.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Naruto Characters: Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Obito, Hyuuga Hinata, Momochi Zabuza and Haruno Sakura.**_

_**Okami Characters: Ishaku and Okami Amaterasu.**_

**_Original Characters: _**_**Izanami No Mikoto and Tokoyami No Sumeragi.**_

**_?: Hokage_**

**_Thank you!_**


	5. Chapter 4: Death Mentioned

**_Disclaimer_**_**: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Mashima Hiro and the video-game, Okami developed by Clover Studios.**_

_**Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

_**Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

_**Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

_**Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Book One: Awakening**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Death Mentioned**

**Outskirts of Fire Country**

**Land of Rivers**

The area had a rather deserted appearance for a village that mined rare raw-materials such as diamond of many shades of colour and all the housing was run down, aged stone holding up rotting beams of wood. There weren't any windows that acquired glass- not even pieces and there weren't any doors, only doorways that let the stench of sickness waft out. The few stalls they passed had similar appearances and smells, it also gave them a glance of what the villagers looked like of whom smelt worse than their homes, had transparent skin and were all living examples of skeletons. Everything about this village screamed death, all except that _palace _where their guide was taking them to.

Their guide easily opened the heavy, beautiful wooden doors that led into their client's home and chuckled at their gaping jaws as they took in the expensive marble floors, craved pillars of diamond and spectacular painted walls of which appeared to tell a tale.

"Amazing isn't it."

Turning to thank the guide, Sakura paused at his healthy yet very scruffy frame and frowned in puzzlement. The young man's flesh was tanned but covered in dirt, messy oily hair of a blue shade hung in his eyes and the rag of purple he wore looked like a stolen sheet with holes poorly cut in for his limbs. He harboured a large white, circular engraving on one of his upper arms and smelt strongly of salt.

"Uh...yes, um...uh-"

"It's Shachimaru but I understand my name is hard to remember for people like you, so just call me Orca."

"Why you-!"

"It's the Leaf Ninja! The Leaf is here!" A shrill voice yet feminine exclaimed; the voice belonged to the fourteen year old who bounced into the room through a hallway on the left, long black-curls flying all around her body and grey eyes sparkling with delight. Sakura and his students watched as the girl tripped on her overly long kimono of green, landing flat on her face. Quickly, their guide rushed to her side and helped her back to feet only to be attacked by a blur.

"I told you not to touch her!" A male copy of the girl shouted, grasping the young man's neck and squeezing. Immediately, Sakura lunched himself forward and lifted the boy up by his collar, giving the young man an opportunity to stand.

"Ryujin, what would your father say? Attacking a resident like that." An elderly man scolded, appearing from air thin and pushing his wrinkled face inches from the boy's – hazel eyes stern. Slowly, Sakura lowered him to the ground and reluctantly let go, receiving a smile of gratitude from the elder. The boy turned and scowled at him, shifting to his female clone's side of whom stared at him in concern. "Thank you, son, I would've had to break my back pulling them apart."

"It's only a pleasure, sir. I'm Haruno Sakura, and this-" he turned to find Itachi standing off to the side and his only female student slightly hiding behind him, tapping her fingers together shyly – Kurama wasn't anywhere in sight, "is Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Itachi." One of these days, he was going to kill that boy.

"Wow, members from the most powerful clans. We're honoured. Please call me, Urashima and the girl is Toyotoma. You've already met her twin brother." The senior said, grounding out the last past and throwing a glare in the boy's direction then turned to their guide and dismissed him. Shachimaru nodded and left, gaze lingering on Toyotoma.

"Our problem is not only affecting us but our villagers – severely. Leaving them to rot-"Half listening to the elder, Itachi observed Toyotoma's poor attempt at being stealthy as she inched closer to him and determinedly kept her eyes from wandering to him. Grinding his teeth, he ignored her and the rising irritation. "There's an animal attacking our miners – disabling or killing them which has led to our village's...state. Would you help us get rid of it?"

"That's what we're here for, sir."

"Excellent, l'll show you to your rooms and you can start tomorrow."

**Unknown Nations**

**Center of Yoshpet: Poncle Village**

Although the race of Poncle lived quite a long life – longer than any human ever could, it didn't mean they were immortal to nature's cruel process of aging. Having been alive for two hundred years, nature had been bound to find him – he no longer bared the super-strength all Poncles were birthed with, his joints ached like they never had in his younger years and his sight had slowly faded. However despite all this, he knew his grandson was upset and it wasn't just because the boy was screaming his face.

With a sighed, he lifted his crane above his head and hit the boy atop his head earning a loud cry of pain.

"Stop ya wailing, boy! Now tell why you're so upset, it's merely one dark-deity? The deities will sense that the door's been opened and go after the wrench."

"Wha-who cares what they were doing! Who cares that they've released The Master of Eternal Darkness – I don't! You said that she told Ammy was dead! Dead! Amaterasu! Why are you so calm about this?! She's dead!"

"Boy, have you forgotten your place? Had you not become her Celestial Envoy? You have the ability that only a Celestial Envoy has to sense their deity." He stated but his large eyebrows furrowed in confusion and slight alarm when his grandson fell silent. Suddenly, his face drained of colour and wobbled closer to what he thought was the boy then whispered, "What happened?"

"I'm over here, gramps. You're talking to the bookshelf again."

The elder gave embarrassed huff, facing the direction of his voice and continued to lean on his staff like nothing had happened. "Issun, why don't you feel your deity? When did this happen?"

"Five years after...after..."

Ishaku heard his grandson quietly leave and sighed, feeling the along the walls - searching. Finding the curled edges of paper, he touched the centre. "Have you truly died?"

* * *

_**A/N**_

**_Naruto Characters: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi and Hyuuga Hinata. _**

**_Original Characters: Ryujin and Toyotoma._**

**_Okami Characters: Urashima, Orca/Shachimaru, Issun, Ishaku and Okami Amaterasu. _**

**_?: Uzumaki Kurama. _**

_**Poncle Race: spirits of insect size that have the appearance of chibi-humans and live longer than human/normal animals.**_

_**Thank You!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Creatures

**_Disclaimer_**_**: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Mashima Hiro and the video-game, Okami developed by Clover Studios.**_

_**Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

_**Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

_**Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

_**Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Book One: Awakening**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Creatures**

**Outskirts of Fire Country**

**Land of Rivers**

Her nimble fingers struggled to form correct knots in the thick rope while she half-heartedly watched the on-goings around her; her sensei was arguing with Kurama about his disappearance of whom had gotten lost somewhere on the way to this village and Itachi seemed to be patiently ignoring the rich female who continued to follow him closely while he tested all the traps – he had very good control when it came to not expressing his emotions. However she could see that he was clenching his jaw, walking around with his eyes swirling crimson and he'd paused briefly whenever the girl brushed against him.

Ryujin sat on a large rock in the corner of the mine's entrance-area, watching his sibling like a hawk with a rather frustrated expression and Shachimaru stood in a far corner.

Their clients had explained that the animal that had been attacking the miners, didn't come from within the tunnels but from the entrance and once it was satisfied with what it had done, it raced back into the nearby forest. The villagers said that it resembled some kind of demonic creature that belonged in the river, she found it hard to believe through – such beasts didn't exist. Mutations did however, her father was a living example of one and he mentioned something about a shark-man once.

Her grandfather on the other hand did. He once-

A sudden scream pierced the air, sharply kicking her thoughts away like trash and she managed to focus on the..._demon _breathing deeply at the mine's entrance; it was a giant koi-fish the size of an average human, it acquired strange feathery-scales at the base of its tail and _wings. _It also for some bizarre reason it wore a short kimono of white of which was held closed by a silk belt and had smaller, fins (she was guessing) that led to traditional Japanese sandals. It was uglier than it was scary and as if hearing her thoughts, it charged at her.

"What is that?! It's hideous!"

Then changed direction – she silently thanked her instructor for being who he was.

They all watched frozen as the creature charged and tackled Sakura causing the man to bellow in surprise however instead of being pushed to the ground, he grabbed the thing's arms and being to wrestle with it. The demon squealed in outrage, snapping its puffy-lips in frustration and began to spin in tight circles, twirling the pink-haired man around with it. Snapping to attention, Itachi activated his cursed eyes and carefully watched the scene, searching for an opening.

Finally finding one, he quickly pulled a few kunai from his weapon's pouch and threw them towards the struggling pair – the weapons pinned the creature to the far wall by its and their instructor was roughly released of whom was checked upon by Hinata. He turned to see that Kurama had gathered their clients together in a group and had guarded them, somewhat in a shocked daze then faced the creature again only to find its wings hanging there – a strange dark-purple liquid leaked from where they had been ripped off and quite heavily too.

He frowned, clenching his fists in disappointment and genuine puzzlement; thinking the same lingering thought everyone else did.

_What was that thing?_

**Celestial Plains**

_Through a narrowed gaze, he studied the tiny creature that had gently been placed in his large hand and felt confusion as well awe knead his nape teasingly. It sat silently, rather contently within his palm as if it belonged there and stared up at him innocently in powerful silver. Its pink markings seemed to giggle at him mockingly among that mass of snow fur and remind him bluntly of his lower status within this world of supposed paradise. He could sense threads of mischief and amusement dancing in her aura, weaving around wisdom and purity. _

"_Ah...What am I to do with him?" He inquired, struggling to maintain his respectful stance. _

"_Train _her _and be quiet about it." His companion commanded sternly, leaving no place for excuses. _

"_Uh...You're Highness, I don't understand." _

"_Do not understand; simply do as I tell you. Her brother will retrieve her at sunset. Do not fail me, friend." With that, the man vanished as if he'd never been there and _she _continued stare at him like nothing out of the ordinary had accrued. Sighing, he placed her on the polished wood of his training hall and contemplated about how to start her training. _

"_Well, Amaterasu...pup, to you I'll be known as Master Wakwu. I will teach you everything you need to know about being a...warrior? It's definitely what your father wants for you, strange considering you're a female – it's just not something that's done." He said and was surprised to find her listening, at such tender age too. "Let's start with the basics. What's an enemy?" _

_She tilted her in question, waiting for him tell her. _

_A feral grin crossed his darkly tanned features and he bent toward her, "Go sniff him out!" _

_The corners of her lips stretched into a canine smile and leapt from her seated position to a standing, half crouching one. His sharp ears caught her cute sniffs and howled in excitement as she took off, pink-paws pressing against wood. Immediately, he shifted from his human to beast and followed her through his aged halls. He was pleased to see she didn't check on him while on the chase and puffed in pride when she found the stairs leading to dungeon – prison; the place where all trespassers went to rot. _

_Shifting back, he picked her up and placed her on his wide shoulder then began to teach her by showing her the various demons he had caught over the years – he was a hunter, deity of gravity and one of the best warriors to be born from the _beginning. _He'd trained alongside her father when the world had just been born, helped the man defend his empire and watched with him as the world developed – they've always had each other's back and now...Now, he'd teach his friend's daughter and princess of Celestial Plains to fight. _

_He would be the one to bless her with a great title and it would all start with a fish-demon – he wasn't one of those 'nice' teachers. Picking her up by the scruff of her neck and harshly stomping on the panic within him, he tossed her into the cell of which he quickly locked again before hurriedly leaving the room. _

_He'd make her strong and he wouldn't fail._

* * *

_**A/N**_

**_Naruto Characters: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi and Hyuuga Hinata._**

**_Original Characters: Ryujin., Toyotoma and Wakwu._**

**_Okami Characters: Orca/Shachimaru and Okami Amaterasu._**

**_?: Uzumaki Kurama._**

**_Thank You!_**


	7. Chapter 6: Mukuro Kingyo

**_Disclaimer_**_**: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Mashima Hiro and the video-game, Okami developed by Clover Studios.**_

_**Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

_**Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

_**Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

_**Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Book One: Awakening**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Mukuro Kingyo**

**Outskirts of Fire Country**

**Land of Rivers**

"It's a Mukuro Kingyo; a flying dead-fish that's said to be the spirit of a woman who committed suicide by throwing herself into the river. It's quite a-"

"Shut it, you fish-freak! No one asked you!" Ryujin exclaimed angrily, peering around his sister's frame to glare heatedly at the young man and practically growled when he received a sneer in response. The elder from yesterday seemed to snarl like a beast at their behaviour before whacking the both of them strongly on the head and was loudly cheered on by Kurama.

_Would my family have acted like this? _The pink-haired instructor contemplated, suddenly feeling a heavy burden come upon his shoulders and subconsciously began to stare at the ground, drawing the attention of his youngest student. She approached him slowly, her dark brows furrowing in uncertainty and silently stood next to him, slightly brushing against him. He turned in her direction and found himself soothed under her pale yet sympathetic gaze.

"Sensei, we need a plan. Its sunset already and the creature hasn't come back for its wings." Itachi stated and everyone's eye fixed onto the demon's detached limbs, still hanging on the far wall.

"Is there anything else you know about this demon, Shachimaru?" Sakura inquired, fixing Ryujin with a glare.

"Of course I do. If walking on the water's edge at sunset, the beast will rise and attack you. You're lucky if you even survive and it hates females or anything that looks like a girl." Shachimaru stated with a crackle; everyone turned to stare at the pink-haired male rather curiously. Bluntly ignoring them, he began to pace around and stroked at the_ masculine _stubble growing on his chin.

"I have an idea, sensei!" Kurama exclaimed, an excited grin crossing his features. Itachi snickered in the background only to have Toyotoma squeal and latch onto one of his arms – the little Hyuuga observed in pity.

"What is it?"

"Why don't we use one the girls as bait and ambush the creature at sunset?"

"Wow, I really didn't expect that but yes, wonderful plan Kurama."Sakura praised and smiled in amusement when the boy puffed his chest in delight. "But who'll be the bait?"

Immediately, Ryujin pulled his sister from the Uchiha and shoved her behind him while Shachimaru tensed, also shifting towards the girl. They glared at the instructor daringly, bodies tense with anticipation and stance's wide – ready to fight even if they'd receive injuries in the process and knew that the ninja were stronger than them by miles. Yet they were willing to protect her at all costs – it made Hinata feel jealous when her instructor's emerald gaze turned to her but _she _was a ninja and it was job to protect their clients, not put them in harm's way.

"I'll d-do it, sensei."

Sakura practically glowed with pride when his youngest student volunteered herself and noted how awed her teammates seemed; she was always quiet and keeping to herself, always following or agreeing to what everyone else decided for her. She had just stepped from her comfort zone and taken a bold, determined step into the unknown – she was going to be great one day. Perhaps, she'd even surpass him and truthfully, he had been planning on dressing up Kurama as a girl.

**…**

She was afraid…and it was a terrible feeling.

She was at the moment doing something that she's never done before or been prepared for – she's hasn't trained to face a demon. Her father has pushed her to her limits and hasn't held back when training her either; she'd always end up cradling a broken limb or be covered almost everywhere with black bruises. He trained her blindfolded, put her up against a wild animal (much to her grandfather's disproval) and purposely left her to defend herself in the Forest of Death for a day. Her father hadn't ever apologized and merely told her that the world was cruel. He'd prepared for the life of a ninja _but _life as a ninja didn't mean finding _real_ demons and facing them.

Trembling, she approached the river's edge and numbly watched the water lap at the sand surrounding it; she could feel the sand shift under her with each step she took and the pretty kimono she'd been dressed in dragged after her, leaving a trail to follow. Her team were situated in different places yet skilfully hidden and prepared. Once she managed to draw out the demon and lure it onto the bank, they'd attack.

"What a pretty girl…"

Looking up, Hinata saw the demon from earlier stepping closer to the bank in the shallows of the water and slowly started taking steps back – she could feel herself perspiring in terror.

"Why you're shaking like a leaf darling…come closer and let me comfort you." It hissed and suddenly launched itself into the air, towards her similar to how a hungry wolf would its prey.

Her two teammates leapt from their hiding places however the demon appended them by throwing large scales at them, Itachi's bloodline-limit activated and he managed to deflect them but Kurama was pinned against a far tree with a loud yelp. The boy ran forward, a kunai in hand and attempted to stab the creature in the neck. It barely dodged, earning a small cut and whacked him hard causing to him stumble then tried to stab him with another scale – Sakura quickly punched the creature, his fist coated in chakra and it flew hard into a rather tall rock before it could injure the boy. It hissed and glared at them, rising then to everyone's confusion charged at Kurama and glued itself to his form.

"It's molesting me! Help! Its hideous and it's breathe stinks!"

Both Itachi and Sakura paused unsure of how to proceed practically when it started flashing red, reminding them of a bomb. Thinking fast, the tiny Hyuuga raced forward while snatching her teammate's kunai and pushed it deep into creature's back – it howled in pain and temporarily let go of the red-head, giving Sakura a chance to grab it and twist its head sharply. Hinata flinched at the loud crack and they all watched as it fell to the ground, dark liquid leaking from its mouth.

"Yay!"

The group stiffened at loud cheer and froze in shock when people began filtering onto the bank. A few men started building a large fire-pit and some were unfolding tables, woman walked in either carrying trays of food or children. Shachimaru and another young man lifted the beast then placed it on a pike and settled it over the already roaring fire to roast. Their client and his rich wards walked over to them, dragging them to sit near the dancing flame with them.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Urashima cried, grabbing both Hinata's and Sakura's hands, shaking them wildly. They slowly recovered from their shock, smiling at the relived elder and Itachi was awoken from his own shock when Toyotoma jumped at him and began squeezing his neck – her brother rushed forward to pull her off while screaming over-protective threats. Quietly Shachimaru approached Kurama, bringing medical tools with him and helped him from the tree.

"You are brave, the creature was about to explode." The young man stated, harshly pulling the scales from the boy's flesh.

"B-but it would die itself!?"

"It's was suicidal, they're quite common demons. I want to thank you and compliment you on your ability to share, I would never be able to do that with my intended."

"Intended?"

"Yes, Toyotoma is my future bride. She just doesn't know how lucky she is yet."

"But you're letting her throw herself at my stuck-up teammate."

"She is too young to grasp the concept of marriage and there is nothing I can do until then. I also have to get through her brother first; I'm surprised the girl has allowed my bride to cling to him."

"What girl?"

"The Hyuuga."

"Hinata…they're not dating."

"She is just yours then?"

Bursting into laughter, he rolled away from the young man and covered himself in sand – Shachimaru impatiently waited for him to finish and raised an eyebrow at the boy _once _he was done.

"No. Ha…Hinata and I…huh, funny."

"Pity, some tourists the other day were speaking of her and she is rather pretty." Shachimaru said, cleaning the boy's last wound and almost laughed when he got his full his attention. "They made a bet on who would be the strongest – you or her or that other teammate of yours. They were also searching for a _chakra _demon, never heard of it and mentioned something about a "messenger being the key."

"What did they look like?"

"They wore black cloaks with red clouds and straw hats that hid their faces. The one wasn't wearing his through; he had pale eyes like your teammate and dark long hair, also had a green tattoo on his forehead although I only saw for few seconds. He was re-bandaging it."

"Oh, thank you."

"Let's go join the feast, my friend." Shachimaru suggested, clapping the boy loudly on the back and herded him toward his team. Frowning, he seated himself next to his female teammate and watched her in the corner of his eye, thoughts circling around her. _Hyuuga Neji was the one who killed the whole clan, every signal one of them…but here she was. She had a nightmare and a bad one – he's causing her pain. Not that she remembers. _

His grey eyes watched as she silently laughed at their something instructor said, _she looks better when she smiles…_and scowled when she caught him staring then turned away.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Naruto Characters: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata._**

**_Original Characters: Ryujin, Urashima, Toyotoma and Wakwu._**

_**Okami Characters: Orca/Shachimaru and Okami Amaterasu.**_

_**?: Uzumaki Kurama.**_

_**For those who haven't played Okami: this fish-demon normally once it's health meter is in the red, climbs on Amaterasu's back and attempts to explode like a bomb, also killing itself.**_

_**Thank You!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Youth

**_Disclaimer_**_**: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Mashima Hiro and the video-game, Okami developed by Clover Studios.**_

_**Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

_**Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

_**Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

_**Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Book One: Awakening**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Youth**

**Celestial Plains **

_A century, a hundred mortal years…yet still so young – he'd been watching her play with her older brother. She'd grown quite a bit, coming up to his knees and her markings have become slightly darker, she's also become impossibly flexible for a beast. Her battle instincts have improved with his encouragement, her reflexes as well and she was trained in different methods involving the use of her claws and fangs. Her senses have become sensitive but she has yet to display any of her powers, she didn't have the ability to speak and she refused to shift into her mortal form. It was near impossible to train her or for her to become an excellent warrior. _

_Her flaws were too great and weapon was going to help but she'd need one specifically crafted for her needs. There was only one placed where they would get the prefect weapon – the moon. _

"_Sir, all the items you need have been packed." He turned to the servant and grasped the Astro Pouch in her hands then dismissed her. He sighed heavily as he slung the pouch over his shoulder then turned back to watch the pair. _

"_Magnificent pair aren't they, Wakwu?" _

"_Your Majesty?" _

"_My son and daughter, they'd make a beautiful couple. If I forced marriage on them, I know he wouldn't object and it would keep the bloodline pure." The King, Izanagi stated and seemed unbothered by his friend's silence. If he was honest himself, their friendship has faded a long time ago and there was a heavy tension between them – it's been there since Izanagi's wife's death. He also didn't like that the man hadn't considered Amaterasu's feelings and whether she was too young for such a thing; he personally thought she was. _

"_We need to leave, Your Highness. It's getting late." He said, he struggled to keep his emotions from showing and called for the pup, her brother quickly followed – the prince had been quite smitten with her since her birth and was two thousand, five hundred years old; full grown already. He was Tsukuyomi, the moon god and almost as powerful as his father but way more dangerous. _

_He stood on a large mirror that glow of white, protected by a transparent marble that was decorated with many cravings and jewels – the item would transport you anywhere even to the furthest edges of the universe or different worlds. It was a treasure sought by all and extremely dangerous too keep, it was an object worlds have perished for. _

_Tsukuyomi pulled his sister into a tight embrace, planting a tender kiss on her nose before letting go and standing beside his father, his cobalt eyes were narrowed in warning – protect her or face death. He merely sniffed in response (he was the elder here), crouched and pulled the wolf closer with one arm then with the other, pushed it onto the mirror and let lose a ribbon of energy. The device encased them in cold light then slowly faded to reveal that they were placed in a large ditch – a crater. _

_Great, just great; sighing, he picked up his student and cradled her to his chest. He grimaced at her shocked expression, turning his head to hide his blush and used his powers to shift the gravity in the crater – there shouldn't be any really. He tightened his grip on her when she grasped and let out a relieved sigh once she relaxed. He said nothing when he put her down, outside the crater and released his hold on the gravity then began to lead them toward their destination, feeling a little embarrassed. _

_For some reason, he wasn't feeling like himself – he felt an adolescent. _

_He glanced at his student briefly; this was going to be a long trip. _

**…**

_Her laughter cut through his ears like a million tiny daggers and the invisible hands on his shoulders were pushing him deeper into the ground, making it harder to stand. The strange, leathery collar around his neck tightened causing him to choke and his wounds were bleeding profusely, staining both his clothes and the pink title beneath his feet. It was worse today, it was always worse when she was in a pleasant mood – fucking sadist…salope incondsideree. _

"_You're my gift and one day, you'll be my gift to mortals –man. You're my servant – mine!" She screamed, tugging strongly at the leash attached to his collar and cooed lovingly when he staggered, barely managing to remain standing. "Mine!" _

"_Vous etes malade…putain sanglante!" He spat, breathing heavily as he glared heatedly at her and warily watched her – he knew she hated when he spoke in another language. _

"_I don't care what you said; you're not ruining my mood. You are going to stay with me until I say otherwise and I don't care if you don't like it!" She screeched louder this time and reached for the spiked-ball hanging near her chair. She raised it ever so slowly above her head-_

"_Tea time, Queen Kaguya!" Someone called from behind the only exit. _

"_Coming~" The female sang, returning the weapon to its place and skipped from the chamber. Gradually, he felt his body relax and felt himself slip to the floor, savouring the temporary peace._

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Okami Characters: Okami Amaterasu. _**

**_Original Characters: Wakwu, Izanagi and Tsukuyomi._******

**_?: 'Queen Kaguya'._**

**_Salope (French) - bitch. _**

**_Vous etes malade (French) - You are sick or you're sick._**

**_Putain Sanglante (French) - Evil whore. _**

**_Thank You!_**


	9. Chapter 8:With and Without

_**Disclaimer****: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Mashima Hiro and the video-game, Okami developed by Clover Studios.**_

_**Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

_**Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

_**Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

_**Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Book One: Awakening **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: With And Without**

**Moon**

"_Must be the artificial air…" He wondered out loud, ignoring his student's noise of inquire and increased his pace. It had to be the air, he's never felt this before and frankly he was way too old to feel this way or his mischievous pupil was pulling another one of her pranks on him – she must've put some kind of herb in his food. His coffee coloured eyes turned to gaze at the young wolf. _

_She returned his gaze. _

_That playful glint wasn't there – surely it _was _the air…but he'd been feeling like this before they'd arrived. He'd have to meditate on this later; business came first. Raising his fist, he knocked on the deteriorated door and glanced upon the female once again however she appeared to be examining the shack's appearance. _

"_Wakwu-san! It has been awhile, please do come in." A short sickly man greeted, barely managing to stand and grasped the doorway for support. His long golden hair draped to the floor like a dirty curtain, his skin was almost transparent and the rings beneath his plum shaded eyes were so black it resembled a bottomless hole. His clothing was in no better shape either and his odour – it didn't help breathing through his mouth. It was so bad, one could actually taste it. "Your wolf is welcome too." _

_They followed him into his run down house and he grimaced; the man had a rolled up futon in a corner with a thick piece of material shaped into a cushion, a bucket of water in another and a fire-place built with cobbles placed in the centre of which held a dimming fire. The only decent appearing thing was a box filled fruits, vegetables and grains. _

"_Sugawara-san, I heard you were banished from the tribe but this is…"He found himself searching for the right words as he seated himself close to the dying flames however could find none and simply watched as his princess curled herself in the other man's lap, mindful of her weight. The sickly man seemed soothed, running his fingers through her soft fur and even chanced a weak smile. _

"_Your wolf is very affectionate." _

"_She's not my pet; this here is the princess of Celestial Plains and Sun Goddess, Amaterasu." _

_He quickly regretted his words for the man began to stress and kept attempting to stand despite the wolf's frame keeping him grounded – he always felt pride that his student was who she was and never hesitated to boast about it nevertheless had he known it'd cause Sugawara to become stressed again, he wouldn't have said anything. He knew she didn't mind not being introduced_

"_Relax…she does not care for formality." He's words calmed the man. _

"_Why does she stay in her true form? She's in her most vulnerable state; would she not be safer in her mortal form?" _

"_She does but she refuses to change form."_

"_Strange…"Sugawara commented, glancing at the goddess briefly then returned back to him. "This is not a casual visit, why have you come here?" _

"_I require a weapon for her, a special one. I was hoping you could help." _

"_I apologize for I cannot, not in this state. If I were still a politician, I'd be able to…" _

"_I understand and where is your son?" He questioned and jerked back in surprise when the moon being suddenly broke into loud sobs, burying his face into the wolf's fur. He resisted the urge to make a face; the man was making her fur filthy and it would stink later. He'd have to bathe her after this…the two gods eyed other warily. _

"_The Queen! Que le mal salope! She…a pris mon fils! Elle a pris mon fils!" Sugawara exclaimed between his cries, hugging the sun goddess closer and cuddling her closer. "J'ai besoin de lui! Il est tout ce que je l'ai laisee'…and she-she took my wife! My beautiful beloved…mon __âme soeur…gone from this world." _

_The god of gravity felt as if he were drowning in sorrow, making it hard to breathe and the pity he felt for golden-haired being sat in the pits of his stomach like a large rock. He wanted to sympathize and offer the man comfort however he'd never been in love and he never had to deal with a highly emotional person before. He also didn't have any children himself yet…his eyes locked onto the smothered wolf – she had given him a purpose again. A new reason to keep on living this immortal life and a much more fulfilling one too; he no longer felt lost or saw the world as an empty, dark place. His world was beautiful and painted with many colours. _

_The sun goddess, Amaterasu had become his everything. _

_The light that took away the darkness – his personal little sun…and he would do everything to keep holding on to that sun._

"_I'll get back your son, Sugawara." He stated, his eyes narrowed in determination and bowed to the other man of whom immediately stopped soaking the princess's fur with snot to return his gaze. Sugawara's tears quickly started again though this time, they were tears of happiness and hope. "I promise you…come pup, we have a mission to accomplish." _

_She gave the moon-being a simple lick on the cheek before dashing out the door and racing up to her master's side. She gazed up at him and her silver eyes locked onto his; he knew that she was proud of him and honoured that he was her mentor. It was a very satisfying feeling…_

_He stopped walking and turned away, hiding his face from her view. She looked at him curiously, expecting him to do something great. _

"_I don't know where the city is…" _

_The sun goddess gawked – absolutely mind blown. He had seemed so sure of himself…_

* * *

**_A/N_**

**Okami Charcaters: Okami Amaterasu and Sugawara. **

**Original Characters: Wakwu**

**Que le mal salope - that evil bitch. **

**a pris mon fils - took my son. **

**Elle a pris mon fils - she took my son. **

**J'ai besoin de lui - I need him. **

**Il est tout ce que je l'ai laisee - it's all I have left. **

**mon âme soeur - my soulmate. **

**_Thank you!_**


	10. Chapter 9: Reflections

_**Disclaimer****: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Mashima Hiro and the video-game, Okami developed by Clover Studios.**_

_**Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

_**Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

_**Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

_**Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Book One: Awakening**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Reflections **

**Moon**

_He'd say as easy as pie but he didn't know how to make any kind of food stuffs so…as easy as breathing then; they had basically just walked through the wooden doors of the largest building in the city, it was a rather small city compared to the one on Celestial Plains. It was more of a village really and it was rather odd. Every building was built from black rock that had brightly coloured carvings, the windows bore no glass and doors didn't exits, only doorways. The roof of each building was flat that all had chimneys of which a few had smoke drifting out. _

_The villagers all had all stared with their flowing, golden curtains of hair and very short physiques…abominations all of them. They were all paying the price for the unforgivable mistake of their first ancestor yet their leader – their Queen didn't appear to be, at least physically. The woman bore chalky skin, the same shade of white as Amaterasu's coat while her hair was a slightly darker shade of white and her pupil-less were very light lavender. There was a pair of horns protruding from the crown of her head that resembled rabbit ears, her thin lips were painted a dark crimson and she had a vertical scar on her forehead. _

_Everything about the woman screamed sinister, evil mainly her arura though – it was dark, completely and all past light or even grey areas were destroyed mercilessly. It was also extremely unstable at the moment; anything would set this female off. _

_Nevertheless, this woman wasn't one of them. _

"_Lord Wakwu, God of Gravity it has been a while, has it not?" _

"_Otsutsuki Kaguya, Former Rabbit Deity and now demon…it has. I haven't seen you since you broke that decree, that one about the consumption of the forbidden plant." _

"_Rules are meant to be broken besides I was just a normal rabbit with a title before I ate the silly thing. Now look at me!" She exclaimed, her red lips curving upwards in delight and stood to twirl in a circle – clothing and hair gathering everywhere. He said nothing in response and she slowly approached them, gaze solely focused on him. "Of course, I remember a time where you more than just looked at me." _

"_That was a long time ago, demon. I hear the moon has a new ruler and has taken something that does not belong to her." _

"_I did. He refused to leave the woman and become my husband so I merely tore apart his little family, he's son now belongs to me. He's quite special compared to all these others." _

"_How so?" He questioned and frowned when her gaze moved the deity standing at his side, moving in front of his student protectively. He should have forced the pup to stay with Sugawara using his powers instead of letting her stare up at him with those large silver eyes. _

"_You have a child?" She asked, changing the subject and studied the white wolf. She raised a brow when he denied it. "Yet she has the same form as you, dear Lord Wakwu." _

"_Otsutsuki, I have come to return Ushiwaka to his father. Give him to me." _

"_No, Ushiwaka is now my child since my own children have left me to rot." She stated with a dramatic sigh and placed herself on the pinked clothed throne she's been seated on earlier. _

"_Children?"_

"_Yes, three. Two precious boys and one little abomination, you know, those two boys are you're sons. They were born at such an inconvenient time too but are so powerful." Her words caused his breathing to stop – she may be evil yes however the one thing she was not, was a lair. "A part of me…and a part of you." _

"_A-and the girl?" _

"_She's not yours. I forced that weak man, Sugawara to be with me and I was gifted with my little abomination…but then, my beautiful sons took her from me! My own children took my baby girl! She was mine, she belonged to me!" The former goddess had gotten hysterical and curled up within herself, liquid rolling down her pale face. "And now, you've come to take Ushiwaka from me! You can't have him!" _

_One moment she'd been screaming on her throne and the next, she was suddenly in front of him. She swiped at his neck with a sharpened bone, her movements sharp and impulsive yet he managed to dodge by bending over backwards and rolling away into his student. The wolf merely chanced him a glance, before yawning indifferently and laying down – he barely dodge a second time when the demon tried to stab him in the torso. Next, she went for one his legs however he quickly appended her by stomping on her hand and keeping it there. She snarled, clearly not thinking at all and struggled to free her captured limb. _

"_Give the boy to me and I'll let you go, demon." _

"_No. Never! He's mine!" _

_It was obvious that the female was mentally unwell – to put it lightly and clear that she was suffering. In the past, her actions had always been calm and calculated. She wouldn't have acted this way unless someone had somehow purposely set her only weakness in her system which had always been impossible because of her damn paranoia. That wasn't the case here though; he could detect no means of foul play in her aura or the air so it must be the consequences of swallowing the forbidden plant. There are always consequences for anything and everything. _

_Should he put her out of her suffering? _

_She began to scratch at his leg like a frightened animal. _

_Was it his decision to make? Could he make it? Would he be able to kill his old lover…the mother of his unknown children? _

_Suddenly she glared up at him; revulsion pulsed through him and he couldn't help but stare as the vertical scar on her forehead slowly opened to reveal a large eye. The eye was coloured a raw red with black ripples of which turned, memorizing him – the world around began to fade away and it was the only object he could focus on. In the background, an angered growl was heard and his vision became blurred, his body soaring through the air. _

_He blanked out for a moment to awaken to a younger version of Sugawara standing before the former deity, a round mirror in his hand and his student in a stance beside the boy. Puzzlement washed over him when the air around the woman began to twist within itself, sucking and she squealed loudly thenceforth just vanished…he felt himself frown; it was as if she'd never been there in the first place. _

"_Well, Ma Cherie, that takes care of that." The boy said, chest puffing in pride. "Now I can return home and my father will get his rightful place back." _

_A pained groan left his lips, a throbbing formed in the back of his skull and he had numbly watched Ushiwaka hurry to his side, helping him ascend the ground. He barely acknowledged the moon-being, steadily reaching towards the item that had saved his life and took it from the boy's grip. He'd just found the right weapon for his student…_

"kwu? Lord Wakwu!" A voice of a servant kept shouting within his ear, he sighed in irritation and slowly provided the being with his attention. The servant wasn't one of his own but one that belonged at the palace.

"What is it, Tobi? You usually show more respect."

"The King requires you're presence."

"I see, I will be there soon." He replied then lifted an eyebrow in question when the servant refused to go and he took a chance to examine the demon-boy; taller than the average mortal, sandy brown hair combed back into a low pony-tail and his only eye of which settled atop the bridge of his nose no longer glowed that striking fuchsia colour. His skin wasn't a dark tan anymore and his servant clothing sagged on his frame heavily.

"I know I'm not one for disrespect however I believe the King is wrong, it is not your fault my Lady Amaterasu is assumed dead."

"…you say assumed dead?"

"The sun continues to shine, Lord Wakwu." The boy stated it like it was fact and promptly vanished in a trail of dust, leaving behind one bewildered deity of gravity.

* * *

_**A/N**_

**Okami Characters: Tobi, Okami Amaterasu and Ushiwaka. **

**Naruto Charcaters: Otsutsuki Kaguya.**

**Original Characters: Wakwu. **

**Ma Cherie (french) - my dear.**

_**Thank you!**_


	11. Chapter 10: Still Shining

_**Disclaimer****: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Mashima Hiro and the video-game, Okami developed by Clover Studios.**_

_**Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

_**Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

_**Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

_**Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Book One: Awakening**

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Chapter Ten: Still Shining **

Bemused yellow stared into dull fuchsia, his lips pressed in a firm line and chin arrogantly held high as he continued to grip the boy by his throat – suspended in the air, legs dangling uselessly. The servant hadn't been watching his path and had nearly mauled him over, quite an impressive feat…however at closer glance, maybe not. The servant was a demon after all, a strong one too for someone of no status. It was strange to see such a being upon the Plains for demons have been forbidden from ever stepping foot here, the punishment was death. This demon had been brought here on special circumstances and because of whom his master had been none had the heart to rid of him.

"Demon…"

"L-Lord Gekigami…I-I apologize…"The boy managed to rasp between breathes; now clawing at the hand strangling him.

"Why do look so happy? Your master is dead."

"She i-is n-not!" Tobi tried to shout, struggling further. Sighing and feeling agitated at the demon's attempt to bring him harm, he let the boy drop to the ground. The servant clutched his neck and raised himself slowly, anger staining his features like a blood stain then shifted into a stance of defiance. "The sun still shines!"

He moved his gaze from the servant to the sky then back to the servant.

The demon hit himself on the forehead then explained, "If the sun wasn't shining, my Lady would be dead. The sun cannot shine without the Lady Amaterasu. Just because she jumped off the side of the Plains does not mean she is dead."

Suddenly, it seemed to click.

The deity didn't even have the decency to appear embarrassed.

"Demon, you're dismissed."

"Yes, thank you, all mighty God of Lightning." He ignored the demon's sarcasm and waited until the servant was gone to teleport himself into his humbly built mansion, into his library. Quickly, he approached a large orb within the centre of the room and placed a trembling hand on it. "Show me the Sun Godesss."

Slowly, an image of a white wolf formed; her fur was now a pure white that bore no holy markings and her ribbons of energy no longer floated around her form, she was also the size of an ordinary wolf. She appeared fine expect her loss in spiritual power and she looked to be sleeping in a nest of sticks, leaves and rags…in a tree…close to her sat a large primate dressed in a sleeveless kimono of tiger strips that bore white fur trimmings and black pants. The creature had a long white mane and a tail of equal colour wrapped protectively around the wolf – he looked up.

_A giant monkey…_Gekigami thought with an agitated snarl. _She is well but weak and it appears on the mortal plain again, I do not see why she loves those mortals so much. Although I do not think she intended to end up there, we all know she intended to kill herself. I suppose I should bring this up in the next meeting…or-Curses! I am late!_

With that final thought, the deity of lighting disappeared in a flash.

**The moral world is either a large or small place…**

**Depending on how you look at it. **

**The Hyuuga clan, practically nobility of Konohagakure were all murdered by their own clan heir Hyuuga Neji of whom only left one Hyuuga alive – his little sister, Hyuuga Hinata. The young man became an enemy of the Leaf, joining a criminal organisation (Akatsuki) while his sister was adopted by the Third Hokage and his son. **

**The Uzumaki family were torn apart by the trials of shinobi life: Minato (Formaly Namikaze) and Kushina left their two sons to fend for themselves after disappearing on a classified mission. It was years later, their eldest son Uzumaki Naruto was kidnapped by Hyuuga Neji and labelled dead. The remaining Uzumaki Kurama was left orphaned and alone. **

**Haruno Sakura, known child-murder and traitor was imprisoned after returning to the village without his teammates on a classified mission – Minato and Kushina Uzumaki. Years later, the Third Hokage agreed to relieve him of his sentence if he proved himself worthy by graduating three outsiders; Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Kurama and Uchiha Itachi. **

**The Uchiha clan are known for their good shinobi genes and ruthlessness. The head family birthed three male prodigies; the twins Uchiha Obito and Uchiha Sasuke then lastly Uchiha Itachi. Beside his older brothers and cousins, Uchiha Itachi did not fit in – yes, he was talented but ruthless was he not. **

**Boshi Issun, Celestial Envoy of Ookami Amaterasu and her best friend. **

**Not only did a mortal world exist, but a Celestail one too…**

**They say immortality has its issues. **

**Ookami Amaterasu, Sun Deity and Mother to All (one heck of a title) is presumed dead due to her attempted suicide by jumping off the side of the Celestial Plains five years ago and later discovered alive by Gekigami – only because of her servant's faith. She's also the Princess of Celestial Plains and the younger sister to two older brothers. **

**Wakwu, Gravity Deity and Master of Warriors is the one who trains deities to be fighters, he is Ookami Amaterasu's master and one of Deities of Beginning. **

**Tobi, demon and servant of Ookami Amaterasu whose loyal is only to her. **

**Izanagi, King of Celestial Plains and one of Deities of Beginning, also Father to Ookami Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. Lost his wife many years ago to the birth of a fire deity, he killed the babe and went to Yomi to take back his wife however after seeing the demon she became, he fled and sealed the entrance of Yomi. **

**A mortal plain, a Celestial plain and Yomi…**

**Demons aren't loved by many. **

**Izanami No Mikoto, abandoned wife of Izanagi and Ruler of Yomi. Mother to Nine-tails and** **Tokoyami No Sumeragi of whom she had released from his cage, making him her servant – she hates him due to their past. She was one of the Deities of Beginning. **

**Tokoyami No Sumeragi, Darkness Deity of whom had been sealed in the Door of Spirits as punishment for all his crimes. Disowned by his mother and brother, he also now has amnesia. **

**Nine-Tails, Prince of Yomi and apple of his mother's eye. **

**Many plains. **

**Many beings. **

**Many emotions. **

**So much happenings. **

* * *

**A/N**

**Okami Character: Gekigami, Ookami Amaterasu and Tobi. **

**Naruto Character: Enma.**

_**Thank You! - Moon's Phantom38**_


	12. Chapter 11: About She

_**Disclaimer****: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Mashima Hiro and the video-game, Okami developed by Clover Studios.**_

_**Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

_**Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

_**Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

_**Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Book One: Awakening**

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Chapter Eleven: About She**

**Celestial Plains **

"Ugh…shitty politics…" Gekigami heard the Deity of Death, Jashin mutter grumbly as he picked and chewed at his naturally black nails. He personally thought this deity rather odd; blue skin, four arms and eyes the colour of the deepest crimson. The immortal even had a pair of horn protruding his damn skull and the term manners didn't exist with him. _To think Princess Amaterasu admired such a man…they were always causing such mischief. Both of them have the oddest behaviors for immortals – actually enjoying life. I never enjoyed it until Princess Amaterasu came crashing into it, literally._

…_A deep growl rumbled in his chest, the skin along his maw pulled back to reveal his sharpened canines and his white-furred ears pressed against his skull in anger. He struggled against the bonds that kept his body tied and his powers at bay. Hatred and fury burned through his veins, his yellow eye locked on the enemy – tigers were known for their quick tempers, his however was slowly boiling over. _

"_Well, kitty-kitty…" It was the banished Aerico, deity of disease and her clouded eyes discarded him with distaste. "It's not every day I come across the god that put me in this hell-hole…and in his weakness form. You must've been hunting." _

_He merely growled having stopped his struggling seeing as it was pointless. _

"_I'm going to kill you now, you-" She was interrupted by a loud meow of pain (a small ball of fur suddenly dropping onto the captive deity). The last thing she ever saw was outrage and protectionism in the physical manifest of silver. _

His pride as predator had been damaged and his male ego felt like it had been burned to ashes by those strangely coloured flames she carried on her back. He hadn't been grateful in the least; no instead he had lashed out with a sharp claw as soon as he'd been free and left a grey scar upon her cheek. It would be most unattractive if she had to ever change into her mortal body and he had made an enemy of Prince Tsukuyomi. Unwelcome within palace walls unless he was summoned by any royal.

He never was, until today.

"You owe her your bloody life. Did she forgive you?" Jashin inquired, rudely interrupting the King and proceed to stare rather openly at the Lighting Deity. He knew what the blue-skinned man was asking yet…he didn't have an answer.

"Of course she did. I, as her master would know." Wakwu answered for him, wary of the King's harsh gaze and flinched when the man started speaking again.

"So, Gekigami…you say that my daughter is alive?" The King questioned, his blank mask didn't change for a second when he nodded in confirmation. "I see. It is no surprise. Although I would want know why she only showed herself to you."

"Sire, I do not believe it was she that showed herself but her companion."

"Companion?"

"Yes, it was one of those animals that retain the ability to use charka. Very powerful."

None of the deities said anything as they processed the information, the same question running through all of their minds. Why would she hide for five years? Was she ashamed she'd jumped from the Plain's edge or was it because of what happened? Surely, she knew that they wouldn't have shunned her for it. If it wasn't about that, was about what happened before that terrible accident?

"My sister, future bride needs me. I will find her and bring her back to the world she belongs." Tsukuyomi, who'd been silent the entire meeting finally spoke and rose from his seat. _That _certain lovesick fire burned in his eyes passionately.

"You cannot, my Prince. She has no spiritual energy, only what the mortal's call chakra. A deity with no spiritual energy cannot walk on the Celestial Plains unless wish to turn into a star." Gekigami stated quickly, his face displayed his urgency and they mumbled amongst themselves.

"Silence. Give me an explanation for her lack of energy Lord Wakwu."

"Yes, King. The Princess could be suffering from loss of spiritual energy due to her great fall or there could someone that is sucking that energy out of her…there could be another reason however-"

"Spit it out, you fuckin' wacko!" Jashin shouted, jumping from his seat and roughly slapped all four hands onto the table.

"…it could be because of the trauma she experience from the…events leading to her attempted suicide. If she is feels she no longer want to exist, it would be the reason she is in such a state. The only way to bring her back…would be to make her _want _to live again."

Silence fell upon them. Then-

"How the flying fuck do we do that!?" Death Deity finally exploded. "No one has been through what the Princess has!"

"Yet we cannot leave her in the hands of mortals and if any demons discover she lives, they will be after her head. We must find her first then search for answers." Tsukuyomi stated and looked towards his father for his approval. As usual the elder's face was blank.

"Jashin, Tsukuyomi and Lord Wakwu will deal with the demon of who have opened the Door of Spirits. It's unknown who these demons are but we do know that they're powerful and can hide their identities from the Mirrors. Gekigami, I am trusting you to protect my daughter while more research is done on her condition. Meeting adjourned."

Tsukuyomi slowly felt the joy of seeing his beloved sister seep from his body; Jashin and Wakwu gaped when what appeared to be the Moon Deity's spirit float away. Gekigami said nothing and vanished from the room in a bolt of lightning.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okami Character: Gekigami.**

**Naruto Character: Jashin. **

**Original**** Character: Wakwu and Tsukuyomi. **

**Thank You! - Moon's Phantom38**


	13. Chapter 12: Fight For Love

_**Disclaimer****: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Mashima Hiro and the video-game, Okami developed by Clover Studios.**_

_**Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

_**Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

_**Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

_**Setting: Alternate Universe**_

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Book One: Awakening**

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Chapter Twelve: Fight for Love **

**Celestial Plains **

_Days like this one were rare and thoroughly enjoyed by the Deity of Death, a lazy grin gracing his refined features – showing the world his razor teeth. The pink petals from the giant Sakura tree danced along the gentle breeze, twirling around their relaxed frames and reluctantly moving along. Lush grass created a nice cushion for their backsides and in the background, a lone flute could be heard from a distance. It was a beautiful day. _

Perfect_…His crimson eyes opened to watch the female beside him, his grin softening. He had no idea when it had happened and he had only realized it recently, it was a slap to the face. Ironic too and he always doubted it would have ever happened yet…it had. He, Jashin, the Deity of Death had fallen in love. _

_The female turned her head to face him, question clear in her silver eyes and she cutely tilted her head to the side. Blushing wildly, he quickly faced the other direction and then grimaced when a new thought came to mind. _It probably counts as bestially too since she never changes into her mortal form, then again I have four fucking arms.

"_Jashin!" A voice called and the two companions watched as Tsukuyomi approached them, anxiety making the deity's voice tremble. It was strange to see the young man like this, he was always full of life and happy-go-lucky, sometime even an idiot. "I heard this weird rumour!" _

_Rising slowly, he greeted the deity with confusion. "Rumour? About what?" _

"_The female deities were gossiping about it. They say that you asked Father for my sister's hand and would challenge anyone who stood in your way. Tell me it's not true." He demanded, cobalt eyes shining and Amaterasu whipped her head violently to face the blue-skinned man. Jashin chuckled lowly and nodded, embarrassment causing his cheeks to turn purple. _

"_I see. You are to marry my sister…"The Moon Deity's voice suddenly sounded deeper, more mature than usual and that light-weight aura steadily began to grow heavy. It became darker, dangerous and the atmosphere around them became stifling. Something changed in him that day. "I apologize. But I won't allow it." _

_There was abrupt spark of metal and metal; crimson versus cobalt. Thus began the rivalry of the moon and death over the sun. _

_Their fight went on for many days non-stop until they could no longer move and as they gazed up into the sky, they came to realize the sun had disappeared – night had fallen and day wouldn't come. The moon refused to budge from the sky. _

"_She hides." Wakwu stated; they couldn't shift to look at him but they knew it was him. _

"I…hic…wonder how-hic…they'll work together…hic." Kasugami, Brush-Deity of Mist drawled and giggled clumsily when she fell over, her white-wavy locks cushioning her fall. Her husband smiled at her behaviour, helping her off the ground and began to guide her to their room. "Thank…hic…Ity."

"Too drunk to remember my name, love."

"N-nooo…hic…Itegami, my stern ox." She managed, allowing herself to be tucked into their futon. He said nothing, seating himself beside her and contemplated the same thing; Tsukuyomi and Jashin were both in love with the Princess, fighting for her affections ever since. While Wakwu developed fatherly instincts towards her, although he hadn't known at the time and assumed he'd fallen in love. Thankfully he got advice and realized he was feeling fatherly love, becoming over-protective.

_King…what do you have planned? _

**Mortal Plains: Somewhere**

"'She hides.' Wakwu said and although they couldn't move, they knew it was him." The prisoner said, combing his grubby fingers through his long hair and eyed his fellow cellmates as they leaned in closer. They were so engrossed in the storyteller's tale that they didn't even notice their master's apprentice, Yakushi Kabuto listening in.

"Why'd they fight, storyteller-san?" One of the dumber prisoners asked.

"Love, Baka! When you love someone, you fight for them!" Another captive exclaimed then proceed to punch the dumb one on the head. Kabuto couldn't resist chuckling at their behaviour and only smiled when they hastily backed away from the bars.

"True, love is a quite powerful emotion. But it doesn't have a purpose." He stated, pushing his glasses back and scowled behind his hand.

"No. You are wrong, Kabuto-sama. Love gives you purpose." The storyteller stated, taking his chances and walked closer to the bars. The boy said nothing however the face of a young Hyuuga girl flashed within his mind and he merely turned his back to them. "If you ever find love, it'll become your whole world and you need protect it."

"Why protect it? What purpose does it serve?"

"Because you can't live without love." The man declared and Kabuto peered at him from over his shoulder. He knew exactly who the man was and why he was within this cell, why Orochimaru hated the man and had him repeatedly tortured.

"Yes, Dan. You make the perfect example for the boy. You fell in love with my teammate, Tsunade but she was swept into the arms of another and had a son with him. You couldn't bear seeing your love in the arms of another, pregnant with his child and decided life wasn't living anymore." Orochimaru explained, looking down at the weak man (everyone jumped at his sudden appearance) and decided to further his pain. "The last I heard, she even got two grandsons."

Tears slipped down the dirty man and fell to his knees in disgrace. "She-"

"You never fought for her." Orochimaru mocked and Kabuto was surprised to note that his master didn't have his usual sarcastic expression in place. The sanin appeared to be hiding dark emotions behind a blank mask – it was almost as if he knew what Dan was feeling. "Come, Kabuto."

He silently followed; he knew if this could hurt his master then he should never make the same mistake these men had made. _Fight for love…Hinata…_

* * *

**A/N**

**Okami Character: Kasugami, Itegami and Ookami Amaterasu. **

**Naruto Character: Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Dan and Jashin.**

**Original Character: Tsukuyomi. **

**Japanese: Baka - idiot **

**Thank You! - Moon's Phantom38**


	14. Chapter 13: Kamiki Village

_**Disclaimer****: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Mashima Hiro and the video-game, Okami developed by Clover Studios.**_

_**Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

_**Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

_**Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

_**Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Book One: Awakening**

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Chapter Thirteen: Kamiki Village**

**Mizu no Kuni: Kamiki Village**

"Exactly three hundred years ago, our beautiful village was saved by the Mighty Susanoo and the Trusting Shiranui. They killed the giant eight-headed snake Orochi, one head at a time and rid this world of his evil, never to return again." The elder, Mr. Orange spoke proudly and gestured to the jade statue of a man with a dog standing beside him. It gleamed brightly in the sun as if the gods valued their praise.

"Never say never, this old fart probably jinxed them all." Kurama commented rudely and was rewarded with a punch from their sensei. The angered man oddly stayed quite, scowling heavily and kept his eyes glued forward. Uchiha and Hyuuga spared each other a glance – their sensei was in a foul mood and has been since they left on their mission.

After his speech, slowly began to guide them around the village and went on about the village's legend again, this time however in detail. He showed them the house their saviour, Susanoo had lived and where the ancestor's wife had lived before they married. The old man even showed them the exact spot where their saviour had stalked his wife as well as the place Shiranui rested when it watched over the village – same cliff above the waterfall. It seemed impossible through, not even a ninja could get up there.

"And this, friends, is the beautiful Sakuya. Lovely isn't she." The old man swooned and openly admired the great Cherry Blossom. The view from the platform they stood on was excellent and got them close to the blossoms in the tree.

"Don't let his wife hear him." Sakura whispered under his breath and immediately his two students had to stifle their laughter. Itachi didn't even blink and gently pushed the man's nudging elbow aside; he did through feel relieve that his sensei was seemed to forget what had been upsetting him.

Above their heads, a busty spirit patiently watched.

"Sir, why have you summoned for help? Why specifically Konohagakure? There are other main villages much closer to your village than us." Itachi questioned and ignored the looks his male teammate pointed in his direction.

"Hmmm…Oh! It's rumoured that the Hyuuga are direct descendants of the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu and only those of holy blood will be able to find the treasure. You see our tiny village has become bankrupt and well, we need it to survive."Mr. Orange explained, beady eyes staring at them with watery hope from under his thick eyebrows.

"Treasure?!" Kuruma yelled excitedly and began bouncing on the spot; Hinata felt his happiness was contagious and giggled. She quickly stopped when he whipped around and blankly stared at her, thankfully Itachi stepped in front of her and distracted the boy.

"You come from a powerful clan yet you act like this." The Uchiha stated and soon the two began arguing back and forth.

"Quite!" Sakura roared and slapped them both upside the head. "Please continue ."

"The treasure is said to be found by the River of Stars, a magical area hidden from mortals and demons. The entrance is supposed to be around here somewhere but only those with holy blood can enter. I was hoping the girl here could help us. Please." He begged and embraced the mute girl when she silently agreed, sobbing in relieve. The three male shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you have any clues?" Haruno asked but the old man shook his head and tightened his hold on the girl. "Let's go then, we'll ask the other villages."

Itachi firmly gripped the Hyuuga's arm, gently pulling her from the elder's arms and dragged her away. Kurama's eyebrow lifted in surprise as he noticed this and suddenly the feeling of loneliness wrapped itself around him, squeezing tight then jealousy gleefully joined and took the breathe out of him. He jumped when his sensei patted him on the shoulder and softly said, "Come on, Kurama-san."

_Wow, so young and she already as an admirer. _A spirit thought to herself, a giggle escaping her lips completely oblivious to the confused mortal searching around, wondering if he was finally going crazy. _The festival will be here soon, I wonder what'll happen this year. Perhaps love will blossom again…_

"Hey! Neji, I think I'm going crazy."

"Be silent or they'll hear us." Konohagakure's traitor hissed, thick veins along his temples drew back and he glared impatiently at his partner. "That Uchiha touches her so openly."

"Makes me think of my beautiful Kurenai, she had this thing where she'd run her fingers through my hair. Very relaxing…you know, I think you should see a doctor."

"Why is that?" Neji asked with a sigh, giving in and moved to sit upon one of the beams holding up the platform. It hadn't been hard hiding here and people rarely ever looked upwards.

"This obsession you have with your little sister. It's weird."

Flushing in embarrassment, he growled at the man and moved away from his position, dropping down from the beams. He stalked toward the Cherry Tree's base, leaving his partner laughing after him and clenched his fists when the image of the Uchiha dragging his sister away flashed through his mind, then of the old man hugging her. _A Hyuuga's touch is supposed to be feared. _

"You know, you have nothing to worry about with that kid. That Uchiha, he's not like the others. You can see it in his eyes." His companion stated, slowly following after him. "So, this 'key'."

"There's a possibly it's in the same place as this treasure. All we know is that it's silver and can open a doorway to two other worlds, so linked to the gods and demons. We know one of these worlds's exist, the demons we've seen are prove but…do gods or holy beings exist?"

"Well, you're a Hyuuga and said to be a grandkid of the Sun Goddess. If you actually walk into this magical place, we'll know."

"I didn't know you could think."

"Hey!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Okami Character: Mr. Orange. **

**Naruto Character:Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Neji. **

**?: Uzumaki Kurama. **

**Thank You! - Moon's Phantom38**


	15. Chapter 14: Not Alone

_**Disclaimer****: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Mashima Hiro and the video-game, Okami developed by Clover Studios.**_

_**Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

_**Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

_**Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

_**Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Book One: Awakening**

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Chapter Fourteen: Not Alone**

**Mizu no Kuni: Kamiki Village**

"_Hehe, here otouto. Blueberry flavoured. Your favourite." His older brother said with a chuckle, taking his place beside his brother on the bench and relaxed with a loud sigh. His bright blond locks shifted in the slight breeze passing by, blue eyes taking in the scenery around. _

"_Arigatou niichan." He answered and quickly began to devour his ice-cream._

"_You're four, growing fast. If only mom and dad were here to see you now." Naruto whispered to himself, feeling a little sorrowful but his younger brother's gaze quickly reminded him. Reminded him that he had to be strong and live in the present, nothing could change the past besides he wasn't alone – he grinned. "You're going to be a strong shinobi when you're older." _

"_Of course I will, I'm an Uzumaki." Was the cheeky reply, earning a chuckle from his brother and he only grinned back, turning to gaze at his brother – bursting into laughter, Naruto bent over and gripped his stomach. _

_Frowning at his brother, he flushed in embarrassment and confusion. "Why you laughing niichan?" _

"_T-there's haha…uh, ice-cream all over your face! Hahaha!" _

"_Niichan!" He exclaimed, tackling his brother off the bench and quickly the two began to wrestle. _

_A feminine giggle stopped their commotion, pulling their attention up; a young woman the same age as his brother stood there with a baby girl in her arms. Red eyes glowed in amusement, painted lips craved into a genuine smile while the little girl stared at them in curiosity. It was his brother's lady love, as their mother used to call her. She didn't know he loved her because she was too busy making googly eyes at some Hyuuga-guy. _

"_Hey guys. This is Hyuuga Hinata." _

_Awe filled him as he gazed up at the Hyuuga, silently getting up and unintentionally ignored his brother. _

"_Do you want to hold her?" She asked, giggling again when he only nodded and kept staring at the babe. His brother lifted him on the bench, cleaning his hands and face from ice-cream afterward she taught him how to hold the young female properly. He carefully cradled the baby's head, securing her in his lap and gently played with her fingers. The two adults kept a close eye on the pair._

"_Babysitting again, Kurenai?" _

"_Yea, it's actually quite amazing I got to."_

"_Huh? What do you mean?" _

"_Neji- _

Startled awake, he found the Uchiha gesturing him to be silent and then looked in the direction that his teammate was pointing in. There was a burly man, nearly bald and had a thick bread covering the lower portion of his tanned face – thick eyebrows nearly hiding his ocean blue eyes. In his hairy arms, the man cradled a sleeping Hinata like a father would cradled his daughter and silently rocked her in his arms, mumbling something under his breath.

His first instinct would've been to snatch his female teammate back and attack the man however it seems that the man had been standing there for a while, doing nothing but rocking her. The strange man obviously didn't wish to harm her but seeing him with her like that – it made him itchy. He had to do something but what? Kurama looked at Itachi for answers yet found that he was studying the man with his bloodline limit.

"Hey! What do think you're doing?!"

Alarmed, the man looked up and gazed fearfully at an enraged Sakura – fists blazing blue and pink hair standing on end. His emerald eyes narrowed and sparkling with emotions; fear, rage, shock and pain. Images of his painful past flashed through his mind, nearly bringing him to his knees and drawing forth his charka, causing it to look as if he were glowing. A clear killing intent could be felt.

"No! Not again!"

The man shifted then vanished.

Their instructor roared loudly launching himself from his place in the doorway to where the man had been standing; wood flew into the air and the two boys barely manage to doge the flying pieces, coughing at the dust that arose. Slowly, coughing and struggling to see the boys, they waited for the dust to settle.

They were bewildered to find the strong man on his knees, hunched and hair covering his features. His body trembling violently, fists clenched so tightly blood dripped to the dismantled ground and he refused to move as the villagers entered. He didn't even flinch when he was touched by the concerned or blink when they guided him to the elder's house. Left behind, the elder's wife tended to them and stayed with them that night.

The Akatsuki member watching from the shadows shared a glance and the Hyuuga moved off to follow the men while the other continued to watch the two boys. He leapt onto the roof, his Byakugan activated and listened in to the conversation going on beneath his feet.

"What's going on sonny?"

"My student, Hinata was taken by someone who looks like that statue. It brought back things from my past I've been…I'm alone. I don't have anyone to talk to about this and nobody whom will listen. I don't have anyone…"

"Now, son. Listen here, you aren't alone as you think. What about those other two students of yours? You have them don't you." The elder was stern, almost angry as he fiercely looked him in the eye. "You need to be strong for them. Right now those kids don't have anyone else, they're looking up to you and you're acting like this."

It was a slap to the face, shocking and stinging the old man's words – the truth hurt. They were words that he didn't want to hear yet they were words that he had to hear. Here he was feeling sorry for himself because he no longer had what he used to, living in the past and thinking about those who _used _to need him. They weren't here anymore, they didn't need him unlike… his students! They needed him.

_Hinata, my baby sister needs me. The mission will have to wait. _The Hyuuga murderer contemplated moving away from the house, pouring more chakra into his temples and scanned the entire village, catching a small flicker of his sister's chakra before it disappeared. _South-west…the waterfall…is that were that magical area is?_

"Hey Neji, your sister-"

"I know and I also know where she is. Follow me." He commanded, leaping off towards the village's centre and towards the waterfall. He quickly spotted a path leading behind it and carefully walking on it, kept his guard high. If nobody knew about this place, then it must be protected by som-his partner suddenly screamed and there was a loud electrical zap.

Burnt to ash and lightly smoking, his companion took rest against the cliff's wall. Motioning for him to go on. "Must be that whole holy thing. Go on! I'll be here."

He moved deeper, finding a cave and warily went into it.

_Tch, jerk. Just ignore me then. _The ignored man thought, huffing in annoyance.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Okami Character: Mr. Orange and Mrs. Orange.**_

_**Naruto Character: Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi and Yuri Kurenai. **_

_**Orignial Character: None. **_

**_?: Uzumaki Kurama. _**

**_Thank You - Moon's Phantom38. _**


	16. Chapter 15: Little Sisters

_**Disclaimer****: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Mashima Hiro and the video-game, Okami developed by Clover Studios.**_

_**Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

_**Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

_**Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

_**Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Book One: Awakening**

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Chapter Fifteen: Little Sisters **

**Mizu no Kuni: Kamiki Village**

Her back was cramping up from the awkward position she'd been placed in, she was perspiring which was going to make her smell like a dirty sock in this sleeping bag and she was desperate to move, but if she moved then the man would know she was awake. Her father had taught her that it was best to first evaluate her situation, process it and think of many options as possible then decided on the best one and go through with it.

"You're awake. I've became smarterer since my bride died." The man stated, forcing her to give up her act and sit up. She frowned at his incorrect grammar but said nothing, her father always said the less the enemy knew the better her chance.

"I know you think I'm a stranger, but I aint'. I'm actually your Uncle whether you believe me or not is up to you. My name is Takehaya Susanoo-no-Mikoto, mortals call me Susanoo for short." Sasunoo explained, shrugging and let out a wistful sigh. "My bride called me her big oaf."

She kept quiet.

"I'm also the greatest warrior ever!" He randomly yelled, pulling a large wooden sword out from behind his back and pointed at her – it had a pink flower on it. "I used to be the god of storms and the sea…but I was kicked out."

She pulled a face; any other ten-year old would've done the same. _Although _adults did say she was more like a wise teenager than a child. This man_ was _a stranger who kidnapped her and was probably batty. In the shadows, the Konohagakure traitor jerked back in shock and disgrace. _She's a Hyuuga…and Hinata! She shouldn't be making faces. _

"Why aren't you talking?" The man demanded, putting away his sword and leaning close to inspect her face. She only leaned back and held her breath – his breathe was _bad. _"Say something!"

_Okay, I've had enough. _Neji thought with a snarl and coolly walked out from the shadows, keeping his face emotionless like a proper ninja should. Susanoo leapt back, crying in alarm and tripped over his own feet at his sudden appearance. The young girl only frowned in confusion as _another _strange man appeared –_he has the same kind of eyes I do? Another Hyuuga, but how? _

"W-Who are y-you?! Y-You stay away from h-her!" Susanoo yelled cowardly then managed to find whatever courage he ever had and quickly stepped in front of her, large glaive posed at the older Hyuuga. "I will protect you niece of mine!"

"Get out of my way, loon. I'm taking her back." Neji stated, calmly walking toward them and easily knocked the wooden sword from the burly man's grip. Reaching forward again, he tried to shove the man aside however he stayed in place and turned a flat palm in Neji's direction – a large wave sprung from his palm, washing the Hyuuga away and trapped him against the cave's far wall, knocking him out instantly.

Quickly the water evaporated into nothing, as it had nothing been there and left the older Hyuuga to abruptly drop to the floor. The man faced her, beaming in pride. "Now, I know you believe me."

He settled across from her, handing her a glass of water then began his tale.

_He knew, he just knew. He didn't know how he knew but he knew – this was his little sister. _

_Narrowed silver studied him carefully, eyeing him up and down. Judging his intentions toward her (he had basically caused the earth to shake with all his running) and began sniffing at him, tiny black nose wrinkling. She circled him slowly, nudging his hands and nipping at his purple clothing. He shifted uncomfortable but allowed her to continue her inspection, it was the first time they had ever meet. _

_"Amaterasu…sister." He mumbled loudly, reaching out to touch – make sure she was real. Her snow fur was rough under his fingertips, dirty from all her adventuring here on the mortal plain yet her crimson markings stayed bright. He moved back, giving her same space when she stopped circling him. "You shouldn't be here, I feel them looking for you." _

_She huffed at him and seemed to eye him sceptically. _He doubted her...

_"No, I don't doubt you. Why are you on this plain?" Susanoo questioned, hunched to her level so he could read emotions better. This time she blankly stared at him. "Fine. You like secrets." _

_She gave him a _look _then turned and strolled away. _

_"Will I see you again, sister?" He asked and she only briefly hovered in her step. He knew her answer – perhaps. _

_He did see her again many years later, snuck onto the Celestial Plains by her hyperactive demon-servant through thee transportation mirror that only royals and trusted servants knew about. Silently led through the palace walls – how he missed these walls – across the plains and to a hollowed out plum-tree. Against the tree's bark, rested a sickly woman with her rosy-red hair hanging around her frame like a curtain and her brilliant eyes had tired bags under them; in her arms, she cradled a bundle that made small gurgling noises. _

_"Sister…"He breathed, she never ceased to amaze him and creeped closer, falling to his knees before her. Within the bundle, lay a tiny baby that had Persian indigo a patch of hair atop her head and she stared at him curiously – she had the same eyes as her mother. It was the most adorable thing he'd ever laid eyes on, he had the sudden urge to gather the small babe in his arms and protect her forever. _

_Amaterasu gestured for him to take the baby; cooing and whispering, he rocked the child in his arms. Next to him the demon, too gazed in awe at the new life and spoke for the mute princess. "It's a girl; she was only born a few hours ago." _

_"What's my niece's name?" _

_"The princess hasn't-"_

_"Look what I've found. A weakened goddess, a lower-demon servant and a banished prince, what a lovely scene!" A terrible voice said, sounding as deep as a bottomless pit and the small cluster turned to gaze upon a large nine-tailed kyuubi. Vermillion, dull coat of fur resembling a rat's coat and blood dripped from the tip of each of his tails, his nasty olive shaded eyes watching them closely. "Oh, what this! A baby. Hmm." _

_The fox reached forward however his paw was gruffly knocked aside; a dark-scaled dragon rumbled with threatening growls._

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Okami Characters: Amaterasu, Tobi and Susanoo (altered)._**

**_Naruto Characters: Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji._**

**_Thank You - Moon's Phantom38._**


	17. Chapter 16: Truly Loving Someone

_**Disclaimer****: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Mashima Hiro and the video-game, Okami developed by Clover Studios.**_

_**Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

_**Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

_**Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

_**Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Book One: Awakening**

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Chapter Sixteen: Truly Loving Someone**

**Mizu no Kuni: Kamiki Village**

_The fox reached forward however his paw was gruffly knocked aside; a dark-scaled dragon rumbled with threatening growls. _

_"Stay away from my niece!" The dragon ordered, long tail lashing around behind him in anger and opened his large wings in order to seem more threatening – guarding the weakened goddess and the servant cradling his baby niece. Oceanic eyes flaring with a protective instinct, he lashed out and struck the demonic fox across his unpleasant face. _

_He ducked, growling angrily and twisted in a circle, whacking the winged creature with all nine tails to the side. It momentary stunned him and gifted him his chance – jumping forward he quickly approached the panicking servant but was tackled to the side, the dragon hovering over his frame and choking him. Struggling and fear settling in fast, he moved to his last resort; lifting a blood stained tail, the fox drew a simple line within the air and slashed at his enemies wings. _

_A bellow of pain echoed from the dragon's mouth, the weakened goddess and powerless servant watched in terror and helplessness as the creature's wings fell to the ground…unattached. He laughed at the now wingless being's sounds of pain, easily pushing the wounded animal off of him and once again, walked toward the servant of whom carried the new-born. As if knowing what was about to happening around her, the baby began to wail and called for her emasculated mother. _

_"You'll never get her Nine-tails!" Tobi exclaimed and prepared to race off with the child – he glanced at his princess and hesitated. Big mistake…_

_All watched as a claw swiped at the demon, throwing him and the baby aside. The servant merely rolled a few feet as he skidded to a stop however the baby as light as she was…rolled off…rolled right off the side of the plains…vanishing from sight with a last wail…_

_With whatever strength she had left, the stricken mother leapt forward and dove after her baby. She too disappearing over the edge… _

"It was the last I saw of her, my sister…your mother. Your Uncle…and your father showed up just after…t-they blamed everything on me, banishing me…again…"Sasunoo stated, smiling sadly at the tears his niece shed and handed her a small handkerchief. "You believe me."

Wiping her teary face, she shook her head in disagreement. _So sad. _

Thoroughly confused, he asked. "But it's the truth! Then…why are you crying? You-"

The self-proclaimed god fell to the side, unconscious and the other Hyuuga towered over him, an annoyed scowled painted on his pale features. He shifted restlessly and sharply turned to her, gazing intently into her eyes. "He's lying. Everyone knows the legend of how the great goddess, Amaterasu lost her baby and her life. She never married either or had a...ah…"

He briefly struggled to find the correct term, keeping in mind that she was only ten.

"…boyfriend." He finally finished and advanced on her, warily she leaned away unsure of what he was planning on doing. Noticing expression her, he stopped and pointed to his eyes. "We're family and family doesn't hurt family."

Reluctantly she gave in, allowing him to move closer and help her off of the ground. He kept his mild grip on her hand, slowly leading her from the small campsite and deeper in the cave. Telling from his grip on her, she knew that he'd be unhappy and might harm her if she tried to leave. She could sense that she didn't have a chance against him in a fight and decided to wait until he wasn't on his guard to leave, find a way out and back to her team.

The cold sweat on his neck made him grimace; it was from the awkward tension in the air and watched from his sister in the corner of his eye. She didn't know him, remember him and it was clear that she was obvious to who he was. To her, he just a stranger with the same blood and eyes. She didn't know that he was her big brother, the one who would anything for her and protect her from anything…to see her happy and alive. Or that it was he who killed off their clan, one by one. Scream shouts or snores one after the other. None had suspected him. All obvious…like her.

He'd done it for her too.

Didn't regret it either, killing them all. Not for a second.

"There's treasure in these caves, I'll help you bring it back to your team." He stated and _actually_ smiled at her, she smiled back grateful. He hadn't smiled since _that _day, the day he gave the right to being a proper big brother. Care for her and see her grow. Comfort her from her troubles, laugh with her and trained her…yet he was doing what any other brother would've done.

Protect her.

People always thought that 'true love' was romantic, filled with kissing and dates, etc. While in the meantime, true love meant sacrifices and being by someone's side no matter what. You never left their side for _anything_, you continue to hold their hand even if it blazed with chakra…you continue to hug them even after they've put a hole through your chest and landed you in hospital…you just keep walking next to them even if they stole your dream to be Hokage from you. Because _that _is what you do when you truly love someone be they your mother, your father, little sister or perhaps simply a friend.

You also give up, when you never give up – for them. You let go of the thing you wanted most, be it romantic love, a family of your own, the chance to be someone, to change your clan or to be a brother…you sacrifice it all.

For love.

He gave it all up for _her _– his precious sister.

He sacrificed all of it, who he was and who he could've been – to protect her.

It was hard, a struggle but worth it.

"All for you, Hyuuga Hinata…and you don't even know it." He whispered, looking at her once more before leading the way and letting go of her hand. Letting her to follow on her own accord.

* * *

_**A/N**_

**_Okami Characters: Amaterasu, Tobi , Nine-Tails and Susanoo (altered)._**

**_Naruto Characters: Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji._**

**_Thank you! - Moon's Phantom38_**


	18. Chapter 17: Relief

_**Disclaimer****: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Mashima Hiro and the video-game, Okami developed by Clover Studios.**_

_**Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

_**Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

_**Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

_**Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Book One: Awakening**

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Chapter Seventeen: Relief **

**Mizu no Kuni: Kamiki Village**

His hands were brunt black (they also smelt like bacon), the sleeves of his favourite shirt were damaged and he could hear his sensei stomping around the small village, looking for him. The pink-haired man shouting threats and curses everywhere he went – because he was missing too or because he stole the man's dumplings. Maybe both…he didn't care right now, he had to get to Hinata. His female teammate, for his sake or his own he didn't know.

The familiarity he felt around her had always been odd and something always felt so familiar about her presence, he could never place it until his dream last night – no, memory. She was the baby that Kurenia Yuri, his older brother's unrequited crush had often babysat and since his brother spent most his time following the red-eyed girl, he often saw or got to hold her. At clan gatherings, he had held her there too and sometimes babysat her by himself. It had been fun expect the times the oldest Uchiha heir snatched her.

He felt annoyed just thinking about it. _Stupid Uchihas, doing whatever whenever. _

Feeling, more determined he turned back to the cave and prepared to try to force himself through however she was there – Hinata was in front of him.

"You…you're…uh, fine." He managed and started nodding continuously when she nodded once in agreement. His grey eyes taking quick note of the oversized scroll in her arms and raised a brow. "What's that?"

She stared at him.

_Right, she can't talk. _He reminded himself and stared right back. _I found her but what do I do now? This feels so awkward. _

"Let's go back. Sensei's losing his manliness the more we stand here." He suddenly announced and as if to prove he was right, they distantly heard their instructor yell in disgust about mud on his clothes. She silently giggled and together, they walked back. He felt calmed, having her back and knowing she was okay.

…The girl was back five minutes and Itachi was already all over her but in a…a very distant and _I'm cool _way – the Uchiha way. It wasn't subtle through, not in the least. He wouldn't remove his eyes from her at _all; _it was as if he was scared the second he blinks she'd vanish and their instructor was keeping an even tighter lease than usual on them. They couldn't leave without being asked where they were going and how long they were going to take. Both males had become clingy and the fact that Hinata couldn't speak, tell them what happened only made it worse.

Hinata did show them the scroll through; releasing the seal on it, mountains of gold and other delightful treasures poofed into existence. The villagers, who had crowded around the female, cheered in happiness and circled her while offering praises – she blushed wildly. They would've begun throwing her repeatedly into the air however their suddenly over-protective instructor yelled and threatened anyone who attempted to throw her in the air. The whole village threw a celebration in her honour.

She never fussed about anything yet he could see how Sakura's and Itachi's clingy behaviour was getting to her. She couldn't even go to the bathroom without one of them following her!

He didn't plan on doing it or why he had actually done, maybe he was feeling guilty that he couldn't or hadn't saved her the previous night. It didn't really matter anyway, though he enjoyed seeing an excited thrill dance in her eyes and the dazzling smile on her features when he'd snuck her away. Together, they sat in comfortable silence atop some rock by the river and watched the sun dip behind the ocean. The sight was beautiful…

He was relieved to have her back.

"Stop making that face. It's cute, man." His partner commented, nudging him slyly and cooed at the sweet sight of the Hyuuga and Uzumaki enjoying the sunset. The clan-killer said nothing, keeping his eye avoided from the unsettling scene and readjusted the ropes on their prisoner. "Fine, fine. Did you at least find the key?"

"No, there wasn't a key. Hopefully the prisoner will have the answers we need. He did say he was a god." Neji stated, hefting the unconscious man onto his shoulders and walked toward the exit. His partner followed close behind and yapped on about…he didn't care; he honestly didn't want to leave his sister but it was just a part of another day – his daily struggle.

Much like the villagers of Kamiki found relief from their struggle against debt, Susanoo found relief at finding his sister being alive (the man's a loon) and Team Zero found theirs too when a kidnapped teammate safely returned into their awaiting arms. Hyuuga Neji, young man who'd killed his entire clan expect his sister would find relief one day from not being able to be a proper big brother and living this life as a wanted criminal. He'd still have a long time to wait, but it would come…

At the hands of his sister…his partner…some strange ninja, he didn't know. But it would come.

Until that day came, he'd enjoy every moment he every got with his little sister.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Okami Character: Susanoo (altered).**_

_**Naruto Character: Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura.**_

**_?: Uzumaki Kurama. _**

**_Thank you! - Moon's Phantom38_**


	19. Chapter 18: Connected

_**Disclaimer****: The anime series, Naruto belongs to Mashima Hiro and the video-game, Okami developed by Clover Studios.**_

_**Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

_**Rating: Ages fifteen and up.**_

_**Warning: Gore, violence, crude language and death.**_

_**Setting: Alternate Universe.**_

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Book One: Awakening**

* * *

**The Struggles**

**Chapter Eighteen: Connected**

**Unknown Nations**

**Center of Yoshpet: Poncle Village**

"So let me get this straight…Ammy's brother is lost, Gekigami is captured and you two – you! And you! Are looking for her?! Now!" The tiny man boomed, his aura flaring red and eyed the two deities in disgust. They leaned back warily when the poncle started slashing his sword their way. "It's been twelve freaking years!"

"We didn't know she was fucking alive 'till yesterday, you bloody bug!" Jashin yelled back, the muscles on his arms flexing in anger and fought to keep himself restrained. His goddess, his dove would have his head if she found he squashed her best friend.

"Oh! Oooh! Too busy walking around shirtless to even notice!" The Celestial envoy lashed out again, still swinging his miniature blade around.

"I have four fucking arms! You fucking tell me where I can find a fucking shirt!"

Pinching the bridge his nose, he finally put a stop to it when Issun leapt from the tree's stump and toward the Death deity's direction – catching him mid-flight, Wakwu quickly set him back on the stump and stepped between the arguing pair.

"Stop it! Both of you, we will never find her if you keep arguing. Look, we came this way hoping you could help us find her. Can or can you not?" God of Gravity demanded and both deities watched in puzzlement as the poncle went dead quiet, aura turning into a pale green.

"What the fuck is it?!" The blue-skinned man demanded, lips pulled back in a sneer and crimson eyes narrowed in impatience.

"O-our connection…I-I stopped sensing her five years after…after she walked through that portal – the one into Yomi."Issun explained hurried and watched in panic as the two gods made to leave. "W-wait! There are other ways!"

The two stopped, gazing at him over their shoulders.

"But you'll be taking me with. Or else no deal!" The poncle said and one didn't have to actually see him to know there was a sly smirk playing on his lips. It quickly changed to a smirk when their body's relaxed in troubled surrender and used the strong muscles in his legs to jump upon Wakwu head, settling his brown locks. "So, where we off to?"

"Depends on your way to find her." Wakwu stated, dodging a giant burning fruit thrown by a cursed tree as the group moved into the forest of Yoshpet. The forest that always moved and changed, bearing dangerous obstacles that one had to carefully but quickly move their way through; cursed trees, frozen walkways, lost spirits, giant snowballs and cursed hedges.

"You said that the Monkey King showed her to you guys, right?"

"Monkey King!? The fuck?" Jashin questioned and ducked under a cursed tree's branch when it tried to whack him.

"I may've lost my painting funk but that didn't mean I stopped traveling." Issun stated and then explained. "There are animals that have the ability to use charka and ninja who have a contract with them can summon these animals whenever they want. The Monkey King, Ima is one of them so all we have to do is find someone he has a contract too."

"Don't these animals of worlds of their own?" Wakwu questioned, gracefully gliding across a frozen walkway and easily ignored the Death god who kept slipping, cursing and landing on his backside.

"Hai. But the thing is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the last person known to have a contract with Ima, died many years ago in the last shinobio war."

"This could be a problem. Relatives might have the same contract, where do the rest of the Sarutobi's live?"

"Konohagakure."

…

"Achooo!"

"Bless you. You aren't getting sick are you, Asuma?" Her voice was soothing, just like her presence and he grinned her way, finding her patient red-eyes watching him.

"No, I don't believe so."

"Good." She said, smiling and returned her full attention back to the stove, adding spices to their meal. Next to her, her only ever student Hinata was making the salad and skilfully slicing vegetables – the girl did have to take care of her grandfather and father. In the background, Asuma studied the checkers board in front of him and carefully analysed his next move. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his temple at the smug face his own student was making.

"Can you believe this guy, Hinata? Sensei thinks he can beat me." Nara Shikamaru drawled confidently, brown eyes sparkling when said girl turned to look at him and giggled. He grinned in return, _the kid's cute. _

"You may be smart for sixteen year old, Shikamaru, but don't get too cocky." The Sarutobi commented and finally made his move on the board. The Nara jerked in surprise then chuckled, nodding and contemplated his next move. He was about to pick up his piece however the board was suddenly knocked away by a large sword and all shifted to see a sheepish Zabuza.

"How many times do I have to say it? No weapons in the kitchen!" Kurenai exclaimed and angrily pointed a wooden spoon in the muscular man's direction. He quickly held up his hands defensive and left the room to put his weapon down. "That father of yours…"

The girl only shrugged and smiled when Shikamaru sighed loudly, _very _slowly reaching down to pick the pieces. Asuma chuckled at him and helped the lazy boy. _A typical Sunday lunch…makes me happy. It's not confusing and exhausting like my last mission. There are no strangers claiming to be my family. This is my family; it's comfortable and not complicated at all. _Hinata thought, a tranquil smile blossoming on her face.

These were the people who knew her and cared for her. Her father adopted her when no one else would have her, he feed and clothed her. He spent whatever time he could with her, making sure she was well and healthy. Kurenai-chan was a role-model to her and the only mother-figure in her life, there was Asuma-kun and Shikamaru-kun too. They also made sure she was fine and was there when she was feeling down, making her smile. She also had her grandfather, he wasn't always there but he tried – it wasn't just her who needed him, he was Hokage after all.

She couldn't forget her team either. Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san and sensei had her back, she had theirs too.

These people were her family, not some strange guy who thought he was a god or someone with the same eyes as her. They didn't know her, these people were her family not them.

"I'll take that for you, let's go. Everyone's waiting, Hinata." Shikamaru stated, taking the salad bowl from her hands and looked firmly into her eyes. "Something wrong?"

Shaking her head, she followed him into the dining room and forgot her troubles.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Okami Character: Boshi Issun. **_

_**Naruto Character: Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuri Kurenai, Momochi Zabuza and Jashin (altered). **_

**_Original Character: Wakwu._**

_**Thank You! - Moon's Phantom38 **_


End file.
